la campesina y el principe
by AkariExorcist21
Summary: Miku y Len los comprometieron desde los seis años, cuando pasan los años, Len se vueve un pervertido y él quiere divertirse con Miku, pero habra un pequeño problema para conseguirlo... LxM
1. prometidos

_Holis! Traigo otro fic, que lo disfruten tanto como ciertas personas_

En el reino Kagamine, el pueblo más grande, rico y poderoso, los reyes estaban intentando comprometer al hijo mayor (en este caso Len), pero el niño no quería estar con nadie

-Hijo tenemos que comprometer con una princesa- dijo la reina Kagamine, pero el hijo lo negaba

-No mamá yo no quiero casarme con nadie- se negaba el hijo Len –Las princesas son muy presumidas, no me agradan-

-Y de todos modos el pueblo no quiere unirse con los demás- dijo el rey Kagamine –Solo buscan destruir todo a su alrededor-

-¿Y si unimos a nuestro hijo con una campesina del pueblo?- propuso la reina

-Si así no tendremos que dar a nadie nuestra riqueza y la utilizaríamos para el mismo pueblo- dijo el rey

-Exacto, pero ¿tú estás de acuerdo Len?- dijo la reina mientras veía a su hijo

-Si no son tan presumidas como las princesas, si lo intentare- dijo Len a un disgustado con la idea de casarse.

Al día siguiente, en el pueblo todas la madres estaban muy ansiosas por la llegada del príncipe Kagamine, en una casa una señora corría emocionada, cuando llego encontró a su hija botada en la cama mientras dormía

-¡Miku despierta!- dijo la madre de la niña mientras la sacudía

-¿Qué?- pregunto algo soñolienta

-Miku ponte el mejor vestido que tengas, el príncipe vendrá a visitarnos- dijo mientras levantaba a su hija

-¿Qué tiene de especial la llegada de un rico?- pregunto la niña mientras se tallaba los ojos

-Elegirá a una jovencita que en el futuro será su prometida- dijo

-¿Y qué? Yo no quiero asistir- dijo Miku mientras se acostaba en su cama

-Quieras o no tendrás que asistir- dijo mientras jalaba a la niña, cuando por fin ella acepto ponerse un vestido, la madre seguía muy angustiada

-¿Por qué hacemos esto? Si de seguro elegirá a Luka, es la niña más linda de aquí- dijo Miku aún no muy convencida

-Tal vez tengas suerte Miku- dijo, después de unas horas todas la niñas de pueblo salieron enfrente de sus casa, cuando por fin el príncipe llego, llego un carruaje muy elegante, el joven príncipe bajo del carruaje y camino delante de las casa mientras veía a las niñas, unas más grandes que él otras más pequeñas, Luka la niña más linda de ese pueblo lo saludo mientras se guiñaba el ojo, Len la miro y siguió su camino, Luka quedo avergonzada de que el príncipe la haya ignorado. Len siguió su camino hasta que casi llego hasta el final una niña llamo la atención del príncipe, él corrió hasta que vio a cierta niña que estaba durmiendo en su presencia, Len la miro más de cercas: cabello largo aguamarina, piel blanca y de la misma estatura que Len, Len la miro incrédulo pero ella no se despertó por nada, Len levanto su mano y con su dedo la empujo provocando que ella despertara, ella miro a Len aun con sueño

-¡Hola!- dijo Len –Soy el príncipe Len Kagamine ¿Cuál es tú nombre?- pregunto

-Miku Hatsune- dijo mientras le sonreía, él se quedó mirándola por mucho tiempo

-¡Ya la elegí!- dijo Len alegremente, después él se fue a su castillo, las demás niñas le tenían envidia a Miku, pero ella por todo el sueño que tenía al día siguiente lo recordó solo como un tierno sueño que jamás se haría realidad.

Doce años después… (Por aquellos que tiene duda, Len y Miku tenían seis años)

La joven prometida del príncipe, se quejaba de que sus padres que no la dejaban estar con sus amigos barones, ella no lo sabía sus hermanas menores si podían estar con niños, pero ella desde la infancia no la dejaban estar con sus amigos

-No entiendo a mis padres, no me dejan disfrutar mi vida- dijo aquella chica de cabello largo hasta los tobillos, cuando estaba cercas de la puerta pudo escuchar la conversación de Luka con Teto

-Mañana vendrán los guardias del castillo por la prometida del príncipe, que ya es lo suficiente maduro para casarse son su prometida- dijo Teto

-Valla la suerte de ella- dijo Luka – Solo impresiono al príncipe porque se durmió enfrente de él- dijo lago molesta

-Valla guardianes del castillo…. si Luka no es la prometida del príncipe ¿Quién lo será?- murmuro Miku.

Al día siguiente, la madre de Miku no estaba así que ella cuidaría de sus hermanas, mientras que un carruaje del castillo se detuvo enfrente de la casa de Miku

-Mira, ya han venido por Miku- se escuchaban los comentarios de las personas, dos guardias tocaron la puerta del hogar de Miku, ella fue a abrir la puerta cuando la abrió se encontró a los guardias

-Buenos días jovencita, buscamos a la señora Hatsune- dijo una de los guardias

-Por el momento no se encuentra- contesto Miku

-¿Cómo se llama usted?- preguntaron

-Hatsune Miku, hija de ella- dijo, los dos guardias se miraron

-Necesitamos que nos acompañe-

-Lo lamento mucho pero no puedo, estoy cuidado a mis hermanas- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, pero un guardia lo detuvo Miku tuvo que abrirla de nuevo -¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto, los dos guardia se miraron otra vez y uno de ellos cargo a Miku llevándola al carruaje -¡¿Quién se creen para cargarme así?!- exigió

-Lo lamentamos mucho pero son órdenes del rey- dijo, Miku miro a Luka quien se despedían de Miku

-¡Suerte Miku!- dijeron las amigas de Miku, luego los dos guardias metieron a Miku al carruaje y cerraron la puerta

-¡¿Pero a donde me llevan?!- pregunto algo preocupada, luego los caballos se fueron del pueblo, Miku estaba muy asustada, ella tenía que cuidar a sus hermanas, este día para ella no era uno de los mejores. Cuando llegaron al castillo Miku lo admiro, los dos guardianes les abrieron las puertas mientras les hacia una reverencia

-Ya puede bajar, señorita- dijeron

-No, yo no me bajo, hasta que me den una explicación- dijo Miku mientras se cruzaba de brazos, los dos guardias la tomaron de los brazos y la obligaron a bajar, dirigieron a Miku adentro del castillo, ella se sentó en una silla que estaba, Miku pudo escuchar una conversación de las mucamas

-Si la prometida nunca hubiera existido, Len y yo seriamos felices- dijo una chica de cabello rubio que estaba sujetada en una coleta

-Tú tendrías un final feliz Neru- dijeron las otras, luego una joven de cabello rojizo apareció

-Hola señorita Miku- dijo alegremente –Me llamo Miki Furukawa, yo seré su acompañante- dijo

-Gracias, necesito que me acompañen de regreso a mi hogar- dijo Miku algo molesta –Los guardias me secuestraron y no sé qué diantres hago aquí- dijo

-¿No lo recuerda?- pregunto Miki, Miku lo negó con la cabeza – Usted es la prometida del príncipe Len- dijo

-Ja!, por supuesto que yo no soy ninguna prometida de ningún príncipe- dijo

-Usted fue elegida por el mismo príncipe, fue comprometida desde los seis años- dijo

-Ah y por eso me prohibieron estar con mis amigos barones- dijo aún más molesta

-Sí, los reyes les dijeron a sus padres que no se tenía que acercar a ningún joven- dijo, luego los reyes aparecieron

-¿Tú eres Miku?- pregunto la reina Kagamine, Miku asintió con la cabeza –Mírate, eres más bella de lo que recordaba- dijo

-Nuestro hijo tiene mucha suerte de que te eligiera como su prometida…. Ya me imagino a nuestro nietos- dijo el rey

-*¡¿Hijos?! no conozco al príncipe y ya quiere que tenga hijos*- pensó Miku, los reyes seguían conversando con Miku, mientras que los dos príncipes discutían

-Len, hoy llega tu prometida…. prometiste que ya dejarías a las mucamas en paz- dijo furiosamente Rin hermana de Len

-Rin te preocupas demasiado, a y de todos modos es divertido que juegue con ellas- dijo Len, Rin lo empezó a golpear con un abanico

-Len, No le harás nada a Miku cuando llegue ¿verdad?- pregunto Rin

-Sí, sí, si claro no le haré nada, pero si se porta mal conmigo no es mi problema que tenga un castigo- dijo Len mientras miraba a su gemela

-¡Pervertido! ¡Eres un hermano pervertido! El más pervertido del mundo- dijo Rin mientras se alejaba -*Me preocupa de que algo le pueda hacer*- pensó, luego Rin fue con sus padres quienes estaban a un con Miku

-¡Rin! ven aquí- dijo su padre, Rin fue y vio a una linda chica –Ella es Miku- dijo, Rin la miro preocupada

-¡Hola! Me llamo Rin, hermana del pervertido, perdón del príncipe tu prometido- dijo con algo de nervios

-¿Pervertido?- murmuro Miku

-Bueno dejaremos que ellas dos conversen- dijo la reina mientras se llevaba al rey

-Oye…. una cosa, cuando duermas con mi hermano… mantén la guardia- dijo Rin mientras se iba corriendo

-¿Mantén la guardia?... ¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto Miku mientras miraba a Miki

-Lo que pasa es que Len…. Pues…. como se lo digo- dijo Miki mientras tocaba su barbilla –Len…. se ha divertido con todas las chicas de esta castillo…. excepto su hermana, ya que son hermanos- dijo, Miku miro a Miku sorprendida –No, no, no conmigo no, yo no engañaría a mi amor Piko- dijo –Y pues tiene la reputación de ser un mujeriego y pervertido en escala de diez- dijo, luego Miku ceno con los reyes y hermana del príncipe, eso sí cenaron sin el príncipe por ser la tradición, cuando Miku se dirigió a su habitación (ya que la primera noche dormía sola) escucho a personas hablar

-Len, ¿me dejaras?- pregunto aquella chica rubia

-Sí, pero sabes que es mi deber casarme con Miku, y pues lo nuestro ha acabado Neru- dijo Len, Miku entro a su habitación para dormir ya pensaba que todo era un sueño y al día siguiente todo volverá a la normalidad.

**Primer capítulo listo!, luego de leer un cuento de hadas me inspire a escribir este fic, claro al modo Akari…. Por fas dejen Reviews vale **

**Chao**


	2. mi prometido, un pervertido

_Hey aquí otra vez, con lo que sigua que lo disfruten!_

Cuando Miku despertó vio que no estaba en su habitación

-No fue un sueño ¡fue real!- dijo Miku, luego la puerta de la habitación se abrió

-Señorita Miku, debe bajar a desayunar- dijo Miki, luego Miku se levantó y bajo junto con Miki -¿Esta emocionada?- pregunto

-¿Por qué he de estar emocionada?- pregunto

-Porque hoy conocerá a su prometido Len- dijo

-Yo no quiero conocer a ese patán- dijo algo molesta, Miku fue a desayunar con los reyes y la hermana de Len

-Bueno, Miku hoy en la tarde conocerás a Len- dijo la reina Kagamine

-Esta noche dormirás con él- dijo el rey

-¡¿Hoy?!- pregunto Rin algo preocupada -¿Tan pronto?- pregunto

-Es así como lo hemos hecho todo el tiempo Rin- dijo la reina algo confundida

-Muy bien- dijo en un suspiro Miku, luego del desayuno Miku caminaba de aquí para haya

-Señorita Miku, me preocupa su caminata- dijo Miki quien estaba sentada en una silla

-Dormir con él, pervertido, ¿me hará daño?- murmuraba Miku –Sabes que Miki quiero dar una vuelta- dijo, Miki se puso de pie mientras miraba a Miku –Sola-

-Pero, pero tengo que ir con usted al cualquier lugar, hora y fecha- dijo

-Si pero, quiero ir sola- dijo Miku mientras salía del castillo

-Me meteré en problemas… jamás la hubiera dejado Salir sola- dijo Miki muy preocupada, Miku salió al jardín, pero del otro lado del jardín venían los dos príncipes

-Len, Miku es muy linda, amable y tierna…. creo que es una chica muy buena para ti- dijo Rin algo molesta

-Es linda… con más razones de hacerle cosas pervertidas- dijo Len mientras seguía caminad

-¡No Len! Ella no es un juguete para que lo uses y luego lo dejes botado- dijo mientras paraba a Len –Como tú eres un hermano responsable…. la primera noche que Miku pase contigo que es hoy…. No se escucharan suspiros ni gemidos que provengan de tu habitación y a la semana siguiente, no nos enteramos que Miku va a tener un bebe tuyo- dijo molesta

-No… tal vez dentro de tres semanas- dijo Len mientras seguía caminado

-De verdad que no puedo crees que seamos familiares…. y hermanos…. ¡y gemelos! No nos parecemos en nada- dijo mientras caminaba a un lado

-¿Entonces me estas negando que me divierta con mi prometida?- pregunto Len

-Si…. No, no pero deja que ella te conozca mejor y tú a ella, no digo que no te div…. Digo que tengas relaciones con ella, pero dale tiempo- dijo

-¿Te parece?... Un día- dijo Len, pero recibió un golpe de parte de Rin, los dos continuaron caminada, Len quería fastidiar un poco a su gemela –Sabes…. Yo que tu no ponía mucha atención en los ruidos extraños que salgan de mi habitación- dijo mientras comenzaba a correr, Rin lo estaba persiguiendo, Len le dio toda la vuelta al castillo él no estaba mirando su camino, hasta que choco con alguien y cayeron al suelo, cuando Len miro con quien había chocado quedo paralizado y sonrojado, pues se encontró a una chica de bello rostro

-Mi cabeza…. Me duele- se quejó Miku, Len ayudo a Miku a que se levantara

-Lo lamento mucho…. señorita- dijo Len mientras ayudaba a Miku a levantarse, cuando llego Rin se asustó un poco -¿Quién es usted?- pregunto

-Hatsune Miku- dijo mientras se sobaba en lugar donde se golpeo

-M-Miku ¡tú eres Miku!- dijo Len muy sorprendido

-Sí que con eso-

-¡Yo soy Le…!- Len no termino porque Rin tapo la boca del príncipe y lo llevo arrastrando hasta el otro lado del jardín, luego Miku entro al castillo mientras se quejaba del golpe

-¡Señorita Miku! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!- pregunto Miki quien estaba muy preocupada por Miku

-Si solo me golpee- dijo Miku

-¿Con que?-

-Más bien con quien…. No lo sé, era un joven atractivo, era rubio y de ojo azul- dijo Miku, Miki la miro

-Usted se adelantó- dijo Miki algo molesta –Tenía que esperar a que lo conociera en la tarde-

-¿A quién?- pregunto

-Ese joven rubio de ojos azules, es Len, su prometido- dijo Miki

-¡¿Él es?!- pregunto –Yo lo imaginaba más…. más…. educado

-¿Él educado? Por favor, ese joven jamás ha sido educado, es todo lo contrario a su gemela- dijo Miki, en la tarde los reyes llamaron a Miku, cuando ella llego encontró al joven con el que había chocado

-Miku, queremos presentarte a nuestro hijo Len- dijo el rey Kagamine

-Hola Miku- dijo Len en un tono seductor, Miku tembló por la forma en la que le hablaba Len

-H-hola- dijo Miku mientras intentaba sonreír pero no podía, luego de cenar ese sería la primera noche que Miku dormiría con Len

-*Por favor que cuando duerma no se escuchen ruidos extraños*- rogaba Rin cuando vio que Miku entraba a la habitación compartida con Len

-Bunas noches señorita Miku y señorito Len- dijo Miki mientras se retiraba, Len miro a Miku de pies a cabeza luego sonrío pícaramente, cuando según ya deberían estar dormido, Miku no podía dormir ya que Len se movía bruscamente y asustaba a Miku, cuando Miku estaba a punto de dormirse Len la abrazo mientras respiraba en su oído, Miku se quedó quieta

-Te han dicho que eres muy linda- susurro Len el oído de Miku, ella estaba muy nerviosa -Tuve suerte de elegirte…. ¿lo recuerdas?-

-N-No- dijo Miku mientras se alejaba de él, Len se le acerco más pero ella se alejaba hasta que Miku cayó de la cama

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Len, Miku se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta pero Len la detuvo -¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo, Miku pudo notar que los ojos de Len brillaban

-No quiero dormir con un pervertido como usted- dijo mientras daba media vuelta, Len tomo a Miku de las muñecas impidiéndola salir

-Vamos a ver si cambias de opinión- dijo Len mientras se le acercaba a Miku, ella se zafó del agarre de Len y rápidamente salió de la habitación

-¿Señorita Miku?... ¿Qué hace aquí afuera? Debería estas con Len, dormida- dijo Miki quien estaba pasando por ahí

-Si pero, tenía sed y quiero un vaso de agua- dijo Miku muy nerviosa

-Hay una jarra llena de agua a lado de la cama- dijo Miki –Y ¿Por qué esta roja?- pregunto

-Porque, así me pongo cuando me despierto a mitad de la noche- dijo

-Entonces regrese a dormir- dijo Miki, Miku suspiro y no tuvo otra elección que entrar y enfrentar a Len, cuando entro Len el tomo haciéndola que ella se acercara más a él

-Pensé que no regresarías- dijo Len

-Yo no quería- murmuro Miku, Len tomo la barbilla de Miku alzando el rostro de la joven, Miku vio la expresión pervertida de Len y antes de que Len hubiera hacho algún movimiento, Miku lo golpeo muy fuerte, tan fuerte que lo noqueo, ella fue dormir con un poco de tranquilidad, Len no se rendiría hasta conseguir lo que quiere, y esta vez quiere la virginidad a Miku.

_Espero que les haya gustado, no se de cuantos capítulos valla hacer, pero bueno._

_Dejen Reviews por fis!_


	3. familia Shion

_Ya está el tercer capítulo! Espero que les guste °W°._

Ya había pasado tres semanas desde que Miku duerme con Len, ella casi no dormía pues tenía miedo de que algo le hiciera Len, pero Len no se rendía por nada.

Ese día estaban desayunando, Len no dejaba de mirar a Miku

-Jóvenes, les queremos decir algo- dijo el rey Kagamine –Mañana vendrán la familia Shion-

-¡¿Los Shion?!- preguntaron los dos príncipes

-Pero, padre los hijos son muy malos con nosotros- dijo Len

-Sí, ellos dos se apoderan de todo lo que tenemos, y nos hacen sufrir- dijo Rin

-Hay, ustedes dos son muy exagerados, los Shion son muy amigables- dijo la reina Kagamine

-¡Claro que no! Tal vez los reyes, pero Kaito es muy malo- dijo Rin

-Tu no quieres a Kaito porque te tiro de un caballo- dijo Len mientras miraba a Rin

-Y tú no te agrada por que…. mejor no digo nada- dijo Rin

-Perdón si lo pregunto pero ¿Quiénes son los Shion?- pregunto Miku ya que la habían ignorado

-Son una familia, "amiga" de la nuestra- dijo Rin, después de desayunar Len estaba con su mejor amigo Piko

-Piko, no entiendo a Miku, no quiere que le haga nada y si quiero hacer algo me golpea- dijo Len molesto

-Len tu solo dale tiempo y te aseguro que caerá rendida a tus pies- dijo Piko

-Pero ya van tres semanas y ¡no pasa nada!- dijo

-Dale tiempo, podría pasar hasta meses- dijo Piko

-Pero, pero, mira Piko, faltan tres meses para que me case con ella y ni siquiera puedo besar su mejilla- dijo Len

-Tu solo no le hagas nada ¡y ya! ¿Tan difícil es?- dijo Piko mientras miraba a su amigo

-¡Si es muy difícil! Es que ella es muy linda y realmente la quiero hacer mía- dijo

-Pues intenta todo lo que quieras- dijo mientras se iba de ese lugar, mientras tanto Miku y Rin conversaban

-No te preocupes Miku, Len siempre ha sido así- dijo Rin –Pero Len jamás se rinde cuando realmente quiere algo-

-Pero, él no me deja dormir y tengo mucho sueño- dijo

-Miku yo soy de sueño ligero, si escucho ruidos que provengan de tu habitación yo iré corriendo a impedir lo que siga- dijo Rin

-¿Lo harías?- pregunto Miku

-Claro- dijo Rin –Lo que me sorprende es que tú no estés tan loca por él- dijo, pero Miku la miro confundida –Que estés enamorada de él-

-Pues…. Si lo admito que es guapo, pero realmente no sé si me guste porque él me asusta mucho- dijo Miku –Tal vez si no fuera tan…. Pervertido ni mujeriego y más tierno, tal vez dejaría que hiciera lago-

-¡¿Te estas entregando?!- pregunto Rin

-No- dijo Miku

-Bueno, si sigues así de fuerte tal vez Len se canse y cambie por ti, pero eso sí sería muy raro- dijo Rin, luego llegó la noche y todos tenían que dormir, Miku casi se estaba quedando dormida pero Len se le acerco y tan solo la mano de Len roso la cintura de Miku, ella se levantó y se quedó mirando a Len

-¿Te molesta algo?- pregunto Len mientras se levantaba y quedaba frente a Miku

-Sí, ¡tú!- dijo, ella se alejó más de él pero Len la seguía, pero Miku llego hasta la pared y le impidió seguir huyendo, Len tomo a Miku de la cintura

-¡Ayuda Rin! ¡ayuda! Ri…-Miku no termino porque Len tapo su boca

-Shu- dijo Len, pero ella lo empujo, pero cuando lo empujo ella se cayó, Len se inclinó y esta vez tomo a Miku de los hombros y se le acerco pero Miku con sus manos tapo su rostro, Len se detuvo y miro las manos de Miku, él tomo una mano y la beso, al sentir eso Miku quito su otra mano y vio la expresión de Len que ya no era pervertido sino tierna, Len se levantó y fue a la cama, Miku se levantó y miro a Len incrédula por fin la había dejando en paz por una noche.

Al día siguiente, cuando Miku despertó ya no estaba Len, ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia abajo donde se encontraba Rin

-¡Rin!- grito Miku molesta

-Hola Miku ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Rin

-¿De verdad no escuchaste nada?- pregunto

-¿Escuchar que?-

-No eres de sueño ligero- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¡Porque yo te estaba llamando en la noche para que me ayudaras con Len! Si no se hubiera detenido me hubiera violado- dijo

-Perdón pero tenía mucho sueño y estaba preocupada por la llegada de los Shion- dijo, pero luego entendió lo que dijo Miku -¿Se detuvo?- pregunto

-Si me había acorralado en la pared, y pues tape mi rostro, pero él beso me mano y se fue a dormir- dijo

-Eso es raro si ya te había tenido…. Te dejo ir…. Eso fue suerte o es que no te quería hacer daño- dijo, luego de unas horas un carruaje llego al castillo, de ese carruaje bajaron dos personas adultas y dos jóvenes, cuando esas personas entraron al castillo saludaron a los reyes Kagamine

-¡Hola reyes Shion!- dijo Alegremente el rey Kagamine

-¡Hola!- dijeron los reyes Shion

-¿Ellos son Kaito y Kaiko?- pregunto la reina Kagamine

-Si- dijo la reina Shion

-Es un gusta volverla a ver- dijo Kaiko

-¿Dónde están sus hijos?- pregunto Kaito

-Fueron al jardín- dijo, los dos jóvenes fueron al jardín y se encontraron a los gemelos

-Shion- dijo Len mientras veía a Kaito

-Kagamine- dijo Kaito

-¡Hola Rin!- dijo Kaiko alegremente

-Hola- dijo Rin mientras se le acercaba a Kaiko –Vámonos, estos dos ya van a empezar a pelear- dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de Kaiko y se la llevaba –Que le duela- le murmuro a su gemelo

-Mírate Len, has cambiado- dijo Kaito en forma de burla, pero antes de que Len dijera algo apareció Miki

-Señor Len, ¿no ha visto a su prometida?- dijo Miki

-No la veo desde el desayuno- dijo, Miki se retiró de ahí

-¿Prometida?... creí que todos te trataban como niño pequeño- dijo

-¡Eso fue hace dos años atrás!- dijo Len, mientras se iba de ahí, mientras que Rin y Kaiko seguían caminando y se encontraron a Miku

-Miku ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Rin

-Pues me perdí entre los pasillo y ya no encuentro la salida- dijo Miku

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Kaiko

-Ella es Miku Hatsune, prometida de mi hermano- dijo

-Valla te envidio señorita, Len no eligió a ninguna princesa y yo si quería casarme con él- dijo

-Lastima- murmuro Miku mientras seguía el camino que tomaron las dos jóvenes, cuando Miku paso por un pasillo se encontró al príncipe Kaito

-Hola señorita ¿quién es usted?- dijo Kaito

-Perdón pero por el momento estoy perdida y quiero encontrar mi habitación- dijo Miku mientras seguía su camino poro Kaito la tomo de la muñecas –Otro no- dijo

-¿Otro no que?- pregunto

-Otro pervertido como Len- dijo

-¿Conoces a Len?-

-Si lo conozco…. según todos desde los seis años- dijo –Él es mi prometido- dijo

-¡¿Tu eres la prometida de ese idiota!?- dijo

-Sí, y tengo que encontrar mi habitación para que pase otra noche de desesperación porque me haga algo Len-

-Y si mejor duermes conmigo y se mi prometido- dijo en un tono sensual

-No, claro que no- dijo mientras se iba pero Kaito tomo su brazo, ella intentaba zafarse pero no podía -¡Déjame en paz!- exigió

-¿Quién me va a obligar?- dijo

-Yo- dijo Len mientras aparecía de la nada -Kaito, mejor deja que ella llegue a mi habitación-

-¿Tú me detendrás?- dijo, Len tomo del otro brazo de Miku y la jalo…. Curiosamente se zafo del agarre de Kaito, luego Len llevo a Miku a la habitación

-Oye…. Te veías molesto- dijo Miku mientras miraba Len

-Ese Kaito siempre me pone de malas- dijo mientras se iba, luego la noche llego por suerte para Miku, Len quedo profundamente dormido.

_Bueno tal vez este algo enredado pero algo es algo, espero que les haya gustado :D y dejen Reviews, de verdad en estos días estoy muy triste y leer su comentarios me ponen feliz!_


	4. peleas

_Hola les traigo el cuatro capitulo._

Cuando despertó Miku encontró a Len dormido a su lado, ella se le acerco y lo vio dormir

-Ah sí se ve tierno- murmuro Miku cuando vio a Len dormir, luego de que todos despertara bajaron a desayunar, los cuatro reyes conversaban, Miku, Rin y Kaiko estaban hablando y Len y Kaito se miraba desafiantes.

-Padres, cuando se ira esta familia- pregunto molesto Len

-Len no seas así, esta familia es muy amable- dijo el rey Kagamine

-Ja! Te adoptaron Kaito- murmuro Len

-¡No me adoptaron! Soy cien por ciento Shion- dijo molesto Kaito

-No lo creo porque tus padres y hermana son muy ambles, y tú eres un egoísta, malvado y no amable- dijo Rin quien estaba escuchando la conversación de Len y Kaito

-Es cierto- dijo Kaiko

-¡Tú eres mi hermana! Deberías apoyarme- dijo Kaito

-Ves hasta tu hermana te delata- dijo Len, luego de unos minutos empezó una guerra entre los cuatro príncipes

-¿Pasa esto muy a menudo?- pregunto Miku

-Siempre pelean cuando vienes los Shion- dijo la reina Kagamine, Kaito tomo un pastelillo y se lo aventó a Len, pero Len lo pudo esquivar, pero ese pastelillo le cayó a Miku

-¡¿Quién aventó eso?!- pregunto Miku muy molesta, Kaito Len se señalaron

-¿Yo no lo avente? ¡Fue Kaito!- dijo Len mientras se sentaba en su silla

-Es cierto- dijeron Kaiko y Rin

-¡Ya! Ustedes cinco salgan de aquí- dijo el rey Kagamine, luego los cinco jóvenes tuvieron que irse a otro lado, Miku fue con Miki

-Hay Miki, ya no soporta las peleas de ellos dos- dijo Miku

-No te preocupes Miku, los Shion se irán pronto- dijo Miki –Pero siempre Len y Kaito pelean, no sabemos porque pero pelean- dijo, mientras tanto Len y Kaito peleaban en el jardín

-No puedo creer que una chica tan linda como Miku sea tu prometida- dijo Kaito

-Sí, ella y yo somos prometidos desde los seis años, y hagas lo que hagas no cambiara de opinión- dijo Len

-Qué tal si ella no te ama, y ama a otra persona- dijo Kaito

-¿Cómo a quién?- pregunto

-Tal vez, a un amigo…. O a mí- dijo

-Ja! No me hagas reír- dijo Len –Ella jamás te podrá querer- dijo –Si todavía no me quiere a mí- murmuro

-¿La conoces muy bien?- dijo –Que tal si hacemos algo- dijo

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Si ella no te quiere y me quiere a mí, fin de juego para ti-

-¿Pero si me quiere y a ti no?-

-Yo me iré y te dejare en paz por siempre- dijo

-Trato hecho- dijo -*Creo que hice una estupidez, estoy seguro de que ella no me quiere*- pensó algo preocupado

-Ta aseguro que el ganador seré yo- dijo Kaito

-¿Tú crees?- dijo, luego empezaron a pelear otra vez, luego de unos minutos empezó a llover

-¿Qué raro? Len y Kaito estaban afuera pero ya está lloviendo- dijo Rin, luego de unos minutos entraron Len y Kaito cubiertos de lodo

-¿Qué les paso?- pregunto Kaiko

-Nos caímos en lodo- dijo Len

-Se cayeron o se tiraron- dijo Miku

-Nos tiramos- dijo Kaito

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Rin

-Porque si- dijo Len, luego de unas horas Kaito fue a buscar a Miku, cuando la encontró caminando por lo pasillo, él la acorralo entre la pared

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Miku algo molesta

-Quiero que respondas una pregunta- dijo Kaito

-¿Cuál?

-¿Tú me amas?-

-¡¿Amarte?! Por favor, yo jamás amaría a alguien que L…. perdón a alguien que no le agrade a Rin-

-¿Habías dicho L?- pregunto

-N..No yo jamás dije L, me confundí- dijo nerviosamente

-Claro que no fue accidental- dijo -¡No te agrado solo porque no le agrado a Len!-

-¡Claro que no!- dijo, pero Kaito la vio más de cercas y sabía que estaba mintiendo

-Miku, no mientas…. Tú amas a Len- dijo

-Muy bien me atrapaste, si lo amo pero no quiero que sepa porque si sabe…. En la noche me hará cosas muy feas-

-*No he perdido… pero será mejor que Miku sea feliz con Len y yo no sea de estorbo*- pensó –Sabes, mejor iré abajo- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras, cuando Kaito encontró a Len fue con él –Muy bien Kagamine tu ganas-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Len mientras lazaba su ceja

-Miku no me ama, te ama a ti- dijo, Len pensó que era una broma

-*Por supuesto que no, ella ni siquiera me dirige ni una palabra*- pensó –Basta de bromear Kaito, eso no es muy lindo-

-No estoy bromeando y como te lo prometí, mañana toda mi familia nos iremos de tu castillo y no interrumpiré nada entre tú y Miku- dijo

-Valla, jamás vi que te comportaras así- dijo Len un poco asustado

-Seria agradable que solo un día nos llevemos bien- dijo mientras sonreía

-Tienes razón- dijo, Kaito le dio la mano –Pero no significa que ese día sea hoy- dijo, Kaito perdió la sonrisa y dio media vuelta y se fue -*No puedo crees que le guste a Miku*- pensó, en ese momento Len se sentía muy feliz, pero otras sensación invadía su cuerpo, una sensación que jamás había sentido…. Será que nuestro príncipe se enamoró de Miku.

_Lamento mucho que haya sido algo corto pero, así lo había pensado hacer owo, espero que les haya gustado y dejen Reviews ._._


	5. te amo pero no quiero decirlo

Ya solo faltaba un mes para la boda entre Len y Miku, desde que la familia Shion se fue, Len ha vuelto hacer el mismo de siempre ya que intenta conseguir divertirse con Miku, pero ella no se rendía aunque algunas veces Miku se fantaseaba por lo que pasaría si Len conseguía lo que quería. Pero ultimaste Len se sentía raro cuando estaba cercas de Miku, paro él no sabía lo que era, se sentía bien para él.

Ese día, los dos gemelos caminaban tranquilamente en el jardín, Len estaba pensando en lo que le pasaba y Rin le hablaba de algo (Len no le ponía atención)

-Y por eso pienso que sería grandioso que aquí hubiera arboles de naranja- dijo Rin mientras miraba a su hermano

-¿Qué?- pregunto Len ya que no puso atención en lo más mínimo, pero recibió un golpe de Rin

-¡¿No estabas poniendo atención?!- dijo Rin

-Realmente estaba pensando en otra cosa- dijo Len

-¿En qué cosa?- pregunto Rin mientras se le acercaba a su hermano –Esto me suena a pervertido y a Miku- dijo

-No, no tiene que ver nada de pervertido…. pero de Miku si- dijo

-¿Qué pasa con Miku?- pregunto

-Dudo mucho que puedas entender…. ni si quiera puedo yo-

-Solo dime y are mi intento-

-Está bien- dijo en un suspiro –es que no entiendo, pero siento algo extraño cuando estoy con Miku – dijo –Siento… ¿mariposas en el estómago?-

-¿Mariposas?- pregunto –Um, esto es extraño- dijo mientras se tocaba la barbilla

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto -¿Qué tengo?-

-Me cuesta creerlo pero creo…. que estás enamorado- dijo -¡¿Estás enamorado de Miku?!- dijo muy sorprendida

-¿Enserio? – pregunto

-¡Me sorprendes Len!... por primera vez te enamoraste de verdad- dijo Rin

-¿Qué?, ¿supones que es la primera vez que me enamoro?- pregunto nerviosamente

-Len, te conozco muy bien y sé que solo te has "divertido" con las mucamas- dijo –Y nunca te has enamorado de una persona-

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo -*Ahora que lo recuerdo Kaito dijo que Miku me amaba, ¿será cierto?... se trata de Kaito ¿debo de creerle?*- pensaba

-¿Len?... ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Rin

-H-Ha no, nada no me pasa nada- dijo nerviosamente

-Te conozco y se cuándo me mientes- dijo –Ahora dime-

-Está bien…. Pues el ultimo día que Kaito estuvo aquí, me dijo que si Miku la amaba se iría con él, pero si ella me amaba se quedaría y él ya no molestaría- dijo, Rin al escuchar eso abrió los ojos como plato –Y me había dicho que yo ganaba, ¿Tú crees que sea cierto?... ya que tu pasas mucho tiempo con ella-

-*Oh no, ¿le digo que es cierto?... pero me dijo Miku que no le dijera… que él solo lo averiguara*- pensó –Pues realmente no lo sé, aunque es raro que te haya dejado ganar… tal vez sea cierto o solo te jugo una broma muy mala- dijo –Yo que tú, lo averiguaba-

-Sí, lo averiguare- dijo, luego de unas horas todos estaban cenando. Miku estaba sentada a un lado de Rin. Len no dejaba de mirar a Miku y eso ponían a Miku nerviosa

-Oye Rin… sabes ¿por qué Len no deja de mirarme?- pregunto algo asustada

-Nop, no sé qué trama mi gemelo- dijo tranquilamente Rin. En la noche, Miku y Len estaban en su habitación, pero pasaba lo mismo de siempre, Len se le acerco a Miku sensualmente mientras que Miku solo se quedó quieta

-Miku- dijo – ¿No crees que sería lindo que tuviéramos hijos?- pregunto

-Sí, sería muy lindo- afirmo, Len sonrió por la respuesta de Miku

-Imagínatelos con tu color de cabello y mis ojos- dijo, Miku lo miro asustada

-¿Qué?-

-¿O con tus ojos y que sean rubios?-

-Ni creas que dejare que me hagas eso- dijo mientras se ruborizaba

-Pero dijiste que sería lindo que tuviéramos hijos, sería muy lindos y nuestro padres los amaría- dijo mientras se le acercaba más al rostro de Miku

-N-No prefiero adoptarlos- dijo mientras se alejaba de Len

-Pero eso ya no tiene sentido- dijo –Tienen que tener nuestra sangre- dijo, Miku se le alejo más hasta salir de las sabanas y quedar de pie

-Yo ya te dije que prefiero adoptarlos, así no habrá tantos niños sin familias- dijo, Len se levantó y quedo frente a frente con Miku, él sonrió pícaramente -*Esa sonrisa, significa que algo malo va hacer*- pensó, Len se le acerco más y lo único que hizo fue tomar la mano de Miku y acercarla a su boca… primero la beso tiernamente lo que asustaba más a Miku, luego lamio la mano, provocando que Miku soltara un gemido… ella no sabía si de placer o de nervios

-Ese gemido se escuchó muy placentero- dijo Len mientras alzaba la mirada –Me pregunto ¿Cómo te verás si…?- dijo, pero Miku lo empujo

-¡Que pervertido eres!- dijo pero Len tomo de las manos a Miku, ella lo miro molesta y se zafo del agarre y jalo a Len de la oreja

-¡Auch eso duele!- dijo

-Si no entiendes por las buenas entenderás por las malas-

-¿Cuál serán las malas?- pregunto en un tono seductor, pero Miku jalo más fuerte la oreja de Len, luego lo empujo a la cama, Len se estaba haciendo fantasías pero Miku lo tapo con las sabanas -¿Qué?

-¡Ya duérmete!- dijo mientras se metía entre las sabanas

-*Que mal, por fin pensé que había ganado*- pensó.

Al día siguiente, cuando Len despertó ya no se encontraba Miku

-Tuve sueños muy lindos- dijo Len mientras se levantaba, luego del desayuno Miku fue a la habitación por una cosa pero se encontró a Len, ella lo ignoro pero justo cuando iba salir Len la acorralo en la pared

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?- pregunto Miku

-Ya no mientas Miku, ya sé que me amas- dijo Len

-¿Qué amarte? ¿Cómo llegaste a pensar eso?- pregunto nerviosamente

-Me lo dijo Kaito-

-Sabía que no era de fiar- murmuro –No podría amar a un pervertido como tú-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Len -*¿Qué hago?- pensó –Si no me amas ¿no te importara que me vaya a divertir con las mucamas?- pregunto, provocando que Miku se molestara más, así que lo golpeo débilmente

-¡No puedes decirme eso!- dijo

-¿Por qué?, tu dijiste que no me amas ¿te molesta que haga eso?... si eso es lo que hacía antes-

-¡Si antes, pero ya no porque no es muy apropiado que hagas esas cosas cuando tienes prometida!- dijo aún más molesta

-Pero porque, si ni siquiera mi prometida me deja hacer eso y ni me ama ¿Qué caso tiene?- dijo, Miku lo miro ella misma se delato, Len la miraba fijamente ya que estaba un poco asustado de que ella no lo amara

-¡Ya!- dijo -¡Tu ganas! ¡Si lo admito! ¡Te amo!- dijo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, Len quedo paralizado por lo que dijo Miku, paso unos minutos para que Len se enterara que era real y no un sueño. Mientras tanto Miku salió del castillo y se dirigió a un árbol pero como iba corriendo se tropezó y cayó al suelo, pero se raspo el codo, ella se sentó en el césped mientras se quejaba de su herida no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se escaparan de los ojos de ella. Luego de unos minutos Len apareció, él se sentó a un lado de Miku

-¿Miku?- dijo tiernamente

-¿Qué hacer aquí? ¿No te ibas a divertir con las mucamas?- dijo aun molesta

-Cómo crees que voy hacer eso- dijo mientras se le acercaba

-Aléjate, tú solo me lastimas-

-Yo no podría lastimarte- dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Miku, pero ella se alejó más de él -¿Pero porque no me dijiste eso antes?-

-Porque si no se te haría más fácil hacerme cosas, y yo no quería ser una que solo con que tú me pidas algo yo te lo daría si pensarlo- dijo

-Pero si me lo hubieras dicho sin… gritos lo hubiera pensado- dijo, Miku seguía insegura –Déjame curarte- dijo, Miku miro su codo y pensó que se refería a eso

-¿A qué te refi…?- ella no termino porque los labios del rubio se posaron sobre los de ella, Miku parpadeo un par de veces ya que no lo creía, pero termino por corresponder el beso de Len, Len tomo de los brazos de Miku pero roso por la herida de ella provocando que Miku se separara bruscamente de él y se quejara

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto algo preocupado

-Es que me lastime el codo, y me duele- dijo, Len tomo delicadamente el brazo de Miku y miro la herida de Miku

-Ven vamos adentro para que te curemos- dijo mientras ayudaba a Miku a levantarse luego fueron al castillo, Miku nunca había visto a Len comportarse así pero a ella le gustaba.

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, espero no tardarme mucho en el siguiente._


	6. el hermano

_Hola! Perdón por la tardanza pero Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de este fic ^o^/ que lo disfruten n.n_

A tan solo cuatro días para la boda entre Len y Miku. Los preparativos ya estaban comenzando. Desde que Len supo que su amor hacía a Miku correspondía tenía más esperanza en conseguir su objetivo, pues algo le había dicho Miku…

[FlashBack]

_Luego de que Len y Miku se hubieran besado. Como ya era de noche, Len pensó que con esa confesión que le hizo Miku su plan sería más fácil en obtener. Él se le acerco a Miku, alzo su brazo y a penas roso la cintura de Miku y recibió un pequeño golpe en aquella mano _

_-¿Se supone que debes estar dormida?- pregunto Len _

_-Y tú, se supone que no debes hacerme nada…- dijo Miku un poco molesta por haberla despertado_

_-Lo se… pero realmente lo quiero hacer…- dijo Len mientras la miraba –Por favor- suplico_

_-No- dijo mientras se volvía a costar_

_-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favooor!- volvió a decir_

_-¡Que no!- dijo_

_-¡Ñaaa!- dijo en un tono infantil_

_-Hay Len, madura- dijo Miku_

_-Vamos Miku, no te arrepentirás- dijo Len en un tono seductor, provocando que Miku se sonrojara_

_-N-No…- dijo Miku, pero ella sabía que Len no se rendiría –Te prometo que podrás hacer todo lo que quieras después de la boda- dijo, ella no midió muy bien sus palabras pues ya quería dormir_

_-¿Lo prometes?-_

_-Sí, sí, sí, lo prometo y ya duerme- dijo._

[Fin del FlashBack]

Por eso Len esperaba con ansias la boda, para que su sueño más deseado se cumpliera.

Ese día los padres de Miku fueron a visitarla. El padre se encontraba conversando con el rey Kagamine y la madre estaba con Miku, Rin y Miki, pues todas estaban viendo el vestido de bodas de Miku

-Es hermoso el vestido- dijo la madre de Miku

-Ya quiero verte en el Miku- dijo Rin

-A Len le gustara mucho verte con ese vestido- dijo Miki

-Me pregunto... ¿Tendrán hijos verdad?- dijo la madre de Miku

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Miku –H-hay n-no se- dijo

-Se verían muy adorables los niños- dijo Miki

-¿Cuántos hijos tendrán?- pregunto la madre mientras todas salían de la habitación, cuando iba a responderle Miku Len apareció de la nada

-Yo espero muchos- dijo Len

-Ni creas que me dejare manipularme por tu encanto- murmuro Miku –Eso no se sabe- dijo

-Pero yo quiero muchos- dijo

-Adóptemelos- opino Miku

-Pero si los adoptamos no serán tan lindos como tú- dijo

-Que tierno- dijo la madre de Miku

-Tú le pones un pero a todo- dijo Miku, pero Len se le acercó y le susurro en el oído

-Yo no le pondría un pero a lo que más quiero- susurro

-C-Cállate- dijo, Len tomo de la mano de Miku y la alejo de ellas

-Perdón por llevármela- dijo Len

-No te preocupes- dijo la madre, luego los dos jóvenes salieron al jardín

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Miku

-Solo quiero estar con mi querida prometida- dijo mientras la abrazaba

-¿Enserio?- pregunto, luego Len beso la mejilla de Miku

-¿No me crees?- pregunto

-Poco-

-¿Recuerdas tu promesa que me hiciste?- pregunto

-¿Qué promesa?

-*ja! No la recuerda*- pensó –No, ninguna promesa-

-Como tú digas- dijo, luego los dos jóvenes volvieron a entrar al castillo, cuando entraron encontraron al rey Kagamine con el padre de Miku

-Hola padre- dijo Miku

-Hola hija- dijo su padre, el observo atentamente a Len –Así que él es el famoso Len, el que se casara con mi hija- dijo

-Sí, es un gusto señor… Hatsune- dijo lo más educado que pudo Len, eso le sorprendió a Miku

-¿Realmente tú te comportas así?- pregunto Rin quien estaba detrás de su padre

-Si- dijo Len. Luego de unas horas Len, Miku y Rin salieron al jardín y se sentaron a tomar él te mientras veían la vista, pero alguien interrumpió el momento

-¿Miku?- dijo una voz masculina, Miku al reconocer la voz volteo y se encontró con un joven alto, ella corrió con dicho joven y lo abrazo

-¡Mikuo!- grito Miku

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Len algo molesto

-Él es mi hermano- dijo Miku muy feliz

-Ah tu hermano- dijo Len con alivio, pero el hermano de Miku no dejaba de ver a Len

-¿Él es con el que te vas a casar?- pregunto Mikuo

-¡Sí!- dijo Miku, Mikuo lo miro con atención

-Déjame adivinar…. eres un…. ¿pervertido?- dijo, Len, Miku y Rin vieron sorprendido a Mikuo

-¡¿Cómo lo sabi….?!- Rin no termino por Miku la empujo

-Len no es ningún pervertido- afirmo Miku

-¿Ah sí?- preguntaron los gemelos

-Si- afirmo –Mi querido prometido no es ningún pervertido, ni siquiera sabe que significa la palabra pervertido-

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto su hermano aun mirando a Len

-Ah sí que Miku me dijo tonto- murmuro Len

-si estoy muy segura- dijo nerviosamente

-Pues tiene cara de pervertido- dijo Mikuo

-Mi cara no es pervertida- dijo Len

-Realmente si lo es- susurro su gemela en el oído de Len, y Len miro molesto a su hermana

-No entiendo…- dijo Mikuo

-¿Qué no entiendes?- dijo Miku mientras miraba a su hermano

-Supongo que esta chica rubia es la hermana del otro rubio- dijo, los tres asintieron con la cabeza

-¿Y eso que?- pregunto Len

-Que esta chica es muy bella, y tu… y tu… ña- dijo, Miku y Rin rieron de bajo para que Len no lo notara, pero Len se molestó demasiado por el comentario de Mikuo

-Ni que tú fueras muy lindo- dijo Len

-No soy lindo, soy bellísimo, no, no, no soy precioso- dijo, Miku se avergonzó por lo de su hermano, Len miro a Mikuo con molestia y se empezó a reír

-No me hagas reír, tu ¿Precioso? Te aseguro que ni se te arrima un pobre perrito- dijo Len con desafío

-¿Y a ti si?-

-¡Claro! y no solo los perritos también las mu…- Len no termino porque Miku le tapó la boca

-Ya has dicho mucho- dijo Miku nerviosamente –Mejor vámonos- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Len

-¿Ya te vas hermanita?... ¿dejaras solito?- pregunto Mikuo

-¡Sí! Ella te dejara solo- respondió Len, mientras jalaba a Miku del brazo

-¡Ella no ha dicho su respuesta!- dijo Mikuo mientras jalaba del otro brazo de Miku

-¡Déjala!- dijo Len mientras jalaba el brazo de Miku con más fuerza

-¡Déjala tú!- dijo haciendo los mismo que Len hacía, y amos empezaron a pelear

-¡Ya! ¡Ambos déjenme!- dijo Miku mientras se zafaba de los agarres de Len y Mikuo -¡Tu!- se dirigió con Mikuo –Si realmente me quieres como tu hermana, dejaras de molestar a Len- dijo

-Pero, pero- dijo Mikuo, Miku lo miro molesta –Está bien- dijo a duras penas, Len comenzó a riese

-Ja!, yo gane- dijo alegremente

-Y tú- dijo Miku mientras miraba a Len

-Hay no- dijo

-Si es que realmente me amas, dejaras de pelear con Mikuo- dijo

-Ah…- iba a decir algo Len pero decidió mejor no decirlo

-Está bien- dijo Miku

-Si está bien- dijeron Mikuo y Len.

Después de lo que les había dicho Miku a Len y a Mikuo ellos no se dirigían una sola palabra.

_Bueno ya está casi completo este fic, y otra vez perdón por la tardanza pero tenía muchas tareas y pues no tenía mucho tiempo, pero espero no tardarme con el siguiente capítulo._


	7. Duelo por amor y orgullo

_Hola! Ya estoy con el siguiente capitulo, este capitulo fue hecho entre Shadechu Nightray y yo,. Pero bueno a lo que era, que lo disfruten_

En otro reino. Hay dos jóvenes, quienes estaban espiando a los reyes

-Tei… esto no está bien, será mejor que nos vallamos y no te metas en problemas- dijo un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos

-¡No Teiru!- dijo su hermana –Estoy segura que mis padres traman algo- dijo muy segura de lo que decía

-Pero, son los reyes, traman muchas cosas que de las cuales tu no debes interrumpir- dijo, Tei ignoro a su hermano y fue a espiar a sus padres -¡No me dejes solo!- grito mientras la seguía, cuando llegaron donde se encontraban los padres de Tei y Teiru, ellas escucharon todo lo que ellos decían

-¡Y así tendremos todo, y ella quedara mal enfrente de ellos!- dijo el rey. Tei y Teiru seguían escuchando lo que decían los reyes, pero cierta frase hizo que Tei abriera los ojos como platos….

En el reino de los Kagamine…

Solo tres días para la boda entre Miku y Len, Len se emocionaba cada vez más, pero algo le arruinaba su felicidad y era Mikuo, siempre peleaban, y lo que más le molestaba a Len era que Mikuo coqueteaba con su hermana.

Ese hermoso día, los cuatro jóvenes estaban en el jardín, admirando la vista.

-Hola Len- dijo una voz muy conocida para los Kagamine, Len volteo y se encontró a alguien que no le agradaba

-Kaito- dijo Len, Kaito se encontraba con su hermana

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Rin

-Fuimos invitados a la boda de Miku y Len- dijo Kaiko

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto Len

-Y no fueron los únicos invitados- dijo un joven de abundantes cabellos morados, atados en una coleta de caballo y de ojos azules junto con cuatro personas más

-¿Gakupo?- pregunto Rin -¡También fueron invitados!-

-Claro, y no venimos solos- dijo Gakuko la hermana de Gakupo, ella trajo a dos jóvenes de cabello castaño

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Meito Sakine y ella es mi hermana Meiko- dijo el joven de cabello castaño

-Hola- dijo Meiko

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Miku mientras miraba a un chico de cabellos rosados y de ojos color celeste, él se le acerco y tomo la mano de Miku y la beso, provocando que Len se molestara

-Mis disculpas, mi nombre es Luki Megurine- dijo -¿Tu eres la prometida de Len?- pregunto

-Si- dijo Miku

-¿No crees que eres muy bella como para él?- pregunto

-¿Por qué todos dicen eso?- murmuro Len

Una Miku un poco molesta, aunque sin perder su respeto, le dijo al peli-rosa que ella realmente amaba al príncipe rubio, a lo que todos exclamaron en gracioso coro un largo: "¡Huuuuuuy~!". Por su parte, un Len sonriendo victoriosamente, señaló al Megurine y exclamó: "¡Ja~! ¡En tu cara, Luki!".

-Tú te crees muy especial- dijo Luki algo molesto

-Si, por que Miku me ama- aseguro Len

-Ni que fueras perfecto- bufo irritado Luki

-Tal vez no, pero mejor que tu- afirmo, Len y Luki se miraron desafiantemente

-Arreglémoslo en una pelea- propuso Luki, todos se sorprendieron excepto Gakuko

La razón de que Gakuko no se sorprendiera, fue porque él nunca había peleado con violencia y en efecto… Len no lo había hecho nunca. El nervio en su voz al pronunciar: "¿Pelea?" lo demostraba, a lo que Luki asintió y aclaro, sonriendo malévolamente: "Un duelo de esgrima", provocando que Len pensara alarmado: "¡Esgrima no!", ya que era pésimo en el esgrima, pero si se negaba, el Megurine pensaría que él era un cobarde… por lo que solo pudo preguntar, nervioso: "¿Esgrima".

-¿Miedito?- Preguntó Luki, con una sonrisita burlona.

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada!- exclamó Len, algo molesto

Miku suspiro, en lo que pensaba en lo exageradamente fuerte que se hacía aparentar Len, en determinadas ocasiones, para mantener su orgullo en pie.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con el duelo?- pregunto Luki.

-¡Está bien!- aceptó el rubio, decididamente.

-Je, je, Len ya perdió- susurró para sí misma Rin, riéndose bajito.

-Esto va a estar muy interesante- dijo Kaito, sonriendo con sorna.

-¡Ni creas! Len no es un idiota, él es bueno en esgrima- aseguró Gakupo, con seriedad en su rostro y voz.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto Kaito, incrédulo, añadiendo- ¿Quieres apostar, moradito?

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿una apuesta? -Gakupo enarcó una ceja, sarcástico, asegurándole-. Pero sabes quien ganara, y ese será Len.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto nuevamente el de pelo azulito.

-¡Sí!- aceptó sin titubear el peli-morado, proponiendo-. ¡Quince monedas de oro!

-¡Hecho! -y dicho esto, ambos hombres estrecharon manos.

Rin sonrió divertida ante el acuerdo de los mayores, diciendo sin disimulo y burlonamente que ya Gakupo iba a perder quince de sus monedas de oro, algo que Len escuchó claramente y exclamó un indignado: "¡Oye!", a lo cual la rubiecita se disculpó pero conservando su sonrisita. Minutos después de eso, Len y Luki se colocaron las protecciones necesarias para el duelo: las armaduras, los castos y cada uno tomó su respectiva Floreta. Len pensaba con nervios: "Esto fue una mala idea", y luego de eso, apareció Miki (puesta al tanto del duelo y para hacer de mediadora en éste).

-¿Están listos?- pregunto Miki, internamente emocionada por el futuro duelo.

A lo que Luki y Len exclamaron un: "Sí" cada uno, Luki más animadamente, a comparación de un no muy seguro Len.

-¡Empiecen!- grito Miki mientras se retiraba del área de pelea, Luki miro por unos segundos la postura de Len y él sonrió victoriosamente. Len intentaba recordar todo lo que le había enseñado su sensei Gakupo, pero había recordado algo: "¿Hacer que se canse?", pensaba

-¡Hey Kagamine!.. ¡Piensas mucho!- exclamo Luki mientras con su floreta iba a atacar, pero justo a tiempo Len logro defenderse del ataque de Luki, Luki frunció el ceño por la acción de parte del rubio. Len se sorprendió de sí mismo pues no pensó detenerlo tan bien; luego de dicho movimiento Len se animó más, pero solo se defendía

-¿Qué demonios?- Luki estaba confundido por lo que hacía Len, él se molestó y empezó a atacar con todo lo que tenía, Gakupo asintió con la cabeza mientras pensaba: "no lo has olvidado", mientras que Kaito sonreía victoriosamente, para él ya tenía las quince monedas de eso en su bolsillo.

Después de unos minutos, Luki no entendía muy bien la estrategia de Len, pues no atacaba solo se defendía. El peli-rosado ya se había cansado de solo estar atacando lo cual fue visto por Len, el pelirrubio sonrió y esta vez el empezó a atacar, lo que sorprendió tanto a Luki como a Kaito, ahora el que se defendía era Luki, por los ataques de Len hacia que Luki retrocediera y apenas con esfuerzos si tenía energías para defenderse

-*¡No puedo quedar mal enfrente de todos!*- pensó Luki, lo cual fue que hizo que ambos jóvenes estuvieran atacando al mismo tiempo -*Pensé que no sería tan bueno en este deporte*- Luki seguía luchando para no quedar en mal enfrente de ahora la personas que le interesaba, Miku. Los dos daban lo mejor de sí mismo, pero Len seguía haciendo que Luki retrocediera… pero hasta que Luki en un acto de retroceder se resbalo y cayo torpemente, a lo cual Len aprovecho y con su floreta toco a Luki mientras que decía con toda sus energías: "¡Touché!".

-¡No!- exclamo Kaito, Tanto Miku como Rin quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, Luki miro a Len con rabia, nadie lo había vencido ni su propio sensei. Gakupo miro a Kaito con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano: "me debes quince monedas de oro", Kaito miro a Gakupo molesto mientras le entregaba las monedas. Gakuko fue con Luki y lo miro preocupada

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto amablemente Gakuko mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo, Luki miro la mano de Gakuko y la ignoro, lo cual dejo a Gakuko algo triste, Luki se levantó aun manteniendo su orgullo fue con Len quien estaba con Miku y Rin

-Esa victoria, solo ha sido pura suerte y ya- dijo mientras le daba la espalda, Len miro molesto a Luki pero solo decidió ignorarlo. Después de eso victoria los jóvenes estaban todos reunidos en el mismo jardín, pero luego aparecieron unas personas adultas de cabellos rojos junto con dos jóvenes del mismo color de ojos y cabello, se encontraban con los reyes Kagamine quienes miraban a Miku con culpa, Len algo asustado por la actitud de sus padres decidió preguntarles. Lo cual los reyes respondieron…

¡La boda se cancela!- exclamaron con firmeza, cuando dijeron eso, todos los jóvenes los miraron sorprendidos, pero más Len y Miku a lo cual exclamaron: "¡¿QUÉ?!", detrás de los reyes aparecieron algunos de los guardias reales, quienes tomaron a Miku de los brazos con brusquedad, ella alertada por lo que pasaba empezó a patalear y forcejear, sin comprender qué sucedía.

-¡Déjenla!- dijo Len quien estaba muy asustado por lo que pasaba -¡¿Qué les pasa?!- Los dos adultos de cabellos pálidos y ojos rojos que se encontraban, ahí sonrieron victoriosamente, pero en cambio... los dos menores de rasgos similares solo vieron con tristeza a la chica aguamarina, al igual que los adultos sabían la causa de todo ese alboroto... pero por más que quisieran, no se atrevían a decirlo.

-¡Miku Hatsune!- la llamó el rey, con tono firme -¡Queda arrestada!- sentenció, Len miro alertado a sus padres y en estado de shock ante las palabras del hombre, al igual que Miku…

_Chan, chan, chan! Hasta aquí llego esta capitulo… les vuelvo a decir que este capitulo fue proyecto de mi y de Shadechu Nightray… muchas gracias!_

_Y dejen Reviews por fis ^^ _


	8. justicia e injusticia

_Este capítulo… no lo hice completo… me ayudo_ _Shadechu Nightry_

-¡Miku Hatsune! -La llamó el rey, con tono firme-. ¡Queda arrestada! -Sentenció.

Len miró alertado a sus padres y en estado de shock ante las palabras del hombre, al igual que Miku. Todos los jóvenes gritaron: "¡¿Qué!?". El príncipe de cabellos rubios y ojos azulados seguía sin reaccionar ante lo sucedido, cuando de pronto... el hombre de cabellos blancos dio un par de pasos, mientras señalaba a Miku de forma inculpadora y gritarle: "¡Miku Hatsune! ¡Queda arrestada, por haber sido la culpable del asesinato de dos personas!". Len y Rin miraron a Miku muy sorprendidos, aunque se negaban a creer las palabras del hombre aquél, pues querían oír la versión de su prometida y amiga (respectivamente).

-¿Es... cierto? -Preguntaron los gemelos, al unísono, a lo que Miku miró muy molesta al hombre, por habérsele inculpado de algo que ella sabía que NO cometió.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir mentiras sobre mí?!" -Preguntó en un grito ofendida la chica de cabellos turquesas, aun forcejeando con los guardias que la retenían.

El hombre miró con frialdad a la muchacha de ojos y cabellos turquesas, aunque en sus ojos carmesíes se reflejó un leve deje de preocupación... Miku se había cerciorado de ello, aunque el albino ocultaba muy bien sus expresiones faciales, por lo que nadie más se cercioró de ello. A lo que sin esperar siquiera ninguna protesta, tanto de la inculpada como de su hijo, el padre de Len les ordenó a los guardias que se la llevasen directo al calabozo.

Len sintió un hueco en su corazón, cuyos latidos pararon por un segundo, al escuchar tales palabras salir de la boca de su padre. Pero por más que le protestó, éste no cambió de opinión y ni ablandó su semblante. Hasta Rin intentó convencer a su padre de que retirara esa orden, pero fue en vano... los demás presentes hubiesen insistido también, pero al no ser familiares de los reyes Kagamine, se les estaba prohibido meterse en tal problemas. Incluso los príncipes Shion no podían dar su opinión, ya que se encontraban en el reino de un aliado y por más allegados que fueran, sacar negaciones ante alguna orden del Rey Kagamine, era equivalente a levantar una espada en su contra y declararle guerra (aún si esas no fuesen las intenciones reales), por lo que se sentían impotentes en ese momento.

Ante la distracción que un Len aun quejándose significaba para los presentes, Rin aprovechó de escabullirse del salón y salir corriendo al jardín, ya que por ese camino era que los guardias debían llevar a Miku hasta el calabozo. No iba a intentar detener a los guardias, sino a avisarle a cierta persona presente en los jardines, para que intentara ayudarla en ello. He de señalar que el único que se dio cuenta de eso, fue el hijo varón del matrimonio de los oji-rojos y peli-blancos, su nombre era Teiru, por lo que mirando recelosamente a sus padres, hermana y demás presentes, se escabulló igualmente, yendo detrás de la Kagamine.

Volviendo con Rin, tras correr (y adelantarse a los guardias sin que estos lo notaran), la princesa rubia se encontró con un Mikuo que miraba tranquilamente un arbusto con rosas azules. El Hatsune se hubiese alegrado de ver a la Kagamine ahí, de no ser por las palabras que le escuchó decir, así como ver su semblante de angustia y cansancio, por tanto correr.

-¡M-Mikuo-kun! -Jadeó ella, agotada y a punto de tropezar (por culpa de una traicionera piedra que no notó), pero afortunadamente el chico de ojos y cabellos turquesas la atrapó entre sus brazos e impidió su caída.

-¡Rin! ¿¡Qué sucede!? -Preguntó el chico, preocupado-. ¿Estás bien?

Una Rin ligeramente sonrojada sacudió su cabeza, ya que no había tiempo para perderse en pensamientos shoujo-románticos. -N-no importa eso ahora... ¡Es Miku! ¡Mi padre ordenó a los guardias que se la llevaran al calabozo! -Al decirle eso, las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar de los ojos de la rubia.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Mikuo se alarmó mucho por eso, por lo que sin perder tiempo y recordando la ubicación de los calabozos (debido a un "tour" que recibió de parte de la misma princesa rubia tiempo atrás), corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta ese lugar. Rin estuvo a punto de ir detrás de Mikuo, cuando sintió que un par de brazos la sujetaban con fuerza (aunque sin herirla) de su cintura desde atrás, ella hubiese gritado... de no ser porque una de las manos de esos brazos cubrió su boca. Se giró con brusquedad, pero su atacante tenía su rostro cubierto por la capucha de una capa oscura... aunque lo único que logró apreciar, fueron un par de ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente, aunque su sensación de miedo se disipó, al mirar que el sujeto le hizo un ademán (llevando esa misma mano a sus propios y ocultos labios, con un dedo sobre estos), en claro gesto de que se quedara callada y no parecía tener intenciones de herirla.

Rin solo asintió una vez, temblando, a lo que el encapuchado la liberó-. Por favor, princesa. Disculpe mi osadía, pero vuelva al palacio... -Rin estuvo a punto de protestar, cuando él añadió-. Yo me haré cargo de ayudar a su amigo, que acaba de irse, pero usted debe volver... o si no, los reyes sospecharán...

-T-tiene razón... -Rin no podía negarse por eso, a lo que asintiendo y dándole una última mirada al encapuchado, quien hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo en la dirección donde fue Mikuo, la rubia se devolvió hacia el palacio-. Por favor... que nada malo pase, cuídate... Mikuo...

Por su parte, Mikuo logró ubicar a su hermana y a los guardias que la "escoltaban", antes de que la hicieran entrar a los calabozos. Por lo que sintiendo su cuerpo lleno de adrenalina, así como furia ante las leves lágrimas que apreciaba en el rostro de su hermana, sin dudarlo siquiera... se tiró hacia los guardias y con sus manos hechas puños.

-¡Dejen a mi hermana en paz! -Les gritó muy enojado, mientras golpeaba a uno de los guardias y lograba hacer que soltara a Miku del brazo que la retenía.

-¡H-hermano! -La peli-turquesa estaba sorprendida de verlo, pero igual angustiada-. ¡Cuidado!

El Hatsune ante la advertencia de su hermana, se giró veloz y con esfuerzo logró evitar recibir el puño del otro guardia. Aunque no tuvo la misma suerte con un rodillazo, que sintió directo en su estómago, se llevó ambas manos allí y escupió leve sangre. Miku lloró e intentó ir a ayudarlo, pero el segundo guardia nuevamente la sujetó y la hizo entrar al calabozo. Ya que el primer guardia se encargó de noquear a Mikuo, dándole un golpe fuerte más no letal en su nuca, para luego irse hasta el calabozo también. El Hatsune estuvo a punto de caer en la inconsciencia... cuando apreció con visión borrosa una figura encapuchada correr hacia él, no sabía si a ayudarlo o no... Pero no pudo descubrirlo, pues todo se sumió en la oscuridad producida por su desmayo.

-Pobre... ésta herida aunque no es letal, debe atenderse de inmediato... -susurró para sí mismo el encapuchado, con esfuerzo sujetó a Mikuo y posó uno de sus brazos sobre uno de sus propios hombros, logrando llevarlo a duras penas hacia al pueblo. Caminó con dificultad hasta la entrada de éste, agradeciendo la ayuda de uno de los pueblerinos que miraba preocupado la escena, era de cabello castaño corto y llevaba gafas. Llevó al inconsciente Mikuo del otro brazo, aligerando la carga del encapuchado.

-Sígueme, conozco donde pueden ayudar a tu amigo -le dijo el hombre, con una voz algo aguda, pero reconociblemente masculina.

-Sí, gracias -fue lo que le respondió el encapuchado.

No tardaron en llegar a una pequeña, humilde aunque tampoco maltrecha choza. El peli-castaño tocó con uno de sus pies (ya que sus brazos los tenía ocupados, cargando su peso de Mikuo), a lo que la puerta se abrió y se apreció a una chica de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ante la impresión de ver a su "esposo" (el castaño) cargando a un muchacho inconsciente, junto a otro desconocido encapuchado.

-¡K-Kiyoteru! -Gritó la rubia el nombre del castaño, con una voz algo grave pero sin perder su entonación femenina-. ¿¡Q-qué sucedió!?

-¡Lily, querida, no hay tiempo de explicar! -Le indicó el hombre de lentes llamado Kiyoteru, descubriendo igual el nombre de su esposa-. ¿Se encuentra Luka allí?

La rubia asintió y dejó abierta la puerta-. Pasen y dejen al muchacho sobre el mueble más cercano, iré a buscar a Luka mientras tanto.

Kiyoteru y el encapuchado asintieron, una vez Lily les cedió la entrada, depositaron al inconsciente Hatsune sobre un sofá pequeño, pero lo suficientemente espacioso para que cupiera el chico. No tardó mucho para que cierta conocida peli-rosa y oji-azul apareciera, junto a la rubia, en la sala de estar. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la impresión que vio, reconociendo al muchacho peli-turquesa al acto.

-¡M-Mikuo-kun! -Exclamó Luka, casi dejando caer el botiquín de primeros auxilios que cargaba-. ¡¿Pero qué pasó?!

-¡N-no lo sé! -Explicó Kiyoteru, apenado y preocupado-, ¡Se encontraba haciendo las compras en el pueblo, cuando vi que éste individuo venía cargándolo de su hombro!

-Ya que tenemos poco tiempo, solo diré que fue noqueado durante una pelea -explicó el encapuchado, omitiendo detalles para evitar tener que dar más explicaciones y que atendieran ya al chico-. Llegué poco después de eso y no sabía qué hacer, más que traerlo al pueblo y a ver si lo ayudan... ¡Por favor, atiéndalo, señorita!

-Bueno, tienes razón -asintió Luka-. ¡Lily, abre el botiquín y busca una bolsa de hielo! -Pidió con prisa la peli-rosa, entregándole el botiquín a la rubia, luego miró al castaño-. ¡Kiyoteru, ve limpiando la herida del chico con un pañuelo húmedo, que hay en la cocina!

-¡Sí! -Exclamó el matrimonio Hiyama, en lo que sin perder tiempo hacían lo indicado por su amiga y "doña" (ya que se alojaban en la casa-ahora-posada de la Megurine durante un tiempo, en lo que se instalaban en el pueblo -ya que eran recién llegados de otro reino, desde hace unas semanas-).

Luka miró unos segundos al encapuchado, quien se disponía a irse, pero ella lo detuvo de un brazo-. Ettooo... gracias por traer a mi amigo, peor... ¿Puedo saber aunque sea tu nombre?

-... Solo si promete guardarlo en secreto... -pidió él, con tono algo nervioso.

-Prometido -asintió Luka, seriamente. El encapuchado suspiró, más no dudo y bajó su capucha, descubriendo su rostro de cabellos albinos y ojos rojizos. La peli-rosa se sorprendió de sobremanera, al reconocerlo-. ¿¡P-príncipe Teiru!?

En efecto, aunque no gobernaba las tierras donde ella vivía, conocía la identidad del joven príncipe, ya que era el hijo de unos reyes que gobernaban unas tierras cercanas al reino de los Kagamine, pero no eran ni aliados ni enemigos. El peli-blanco hizo un nervioso gesto en sus labios de: "¡SHHHHHHHHHH!", a lo que Luka se cubrió la boca con sus manos, afortunadamente el matrimonio Hiyama no pareció escucharla. Teiru suspiró, para luego volver a cubrirse con la capucha, haciéndole una leve reverencia a la chica de cabellos cerezos y acto seguido, retirarse de la humilde choza.


	9. ¿Amistad en prisión?

OWO el siguiente capitulo ya esta aquí!, bueno que lo disfruten

Luego de que se retirara de la choza-posada, en donde dejó al inconsciente (pero ya a salvo y curado) Mikuo sano y salvo en los brazos de Luka Megurine, Teiru se dirigía de regreso al castillo cuidadosamente, para que nadie lo mirara. Entró a la imponente morada con sigilo, a través de la puerta trasera (que era la de la cocina y por donde entraban normalmente los miembros de la servidumbre). Se fue en dirección al salón principal, asegurándose de entrar con cuidado de que no lo notaran, para hacer como que nunca se había ido... pero llegó en tal momento de incomodidad, que juraba que casi podría cortarse la tensión con un cuchillo.

En el salón principal y en ese momento, ya solo se encontraban presentes los reyes Kagamine, así como sus hijos-gemelos, junto a sus respectivos padres oji-rojos y por último, su hermanita Tei. Len y Rin poseían aún una expresión deprimente por lo ocurrido, pero entendían que sus amigos (ahora ausentes, a peticiones de los adultos) tampoco pudieron ayudar a Miku, se sentían impotentes. Además de que Rin estaba preocupada también por Mikuo, desde hace un buen rato y se preguntaba si aquella figura encapuchada lo habría ayudado. Pero he de señalar que Len no dejaba de ver con sumo odio y rencor hacia los reyes de cabellos pálidos, que habían inculpado a su amada y ahora presa.

-¿Por qué...? -Preguntó Len, con seriedad en su voz, pero perdiendo nuevamente ante la severidad en el rostro de su padre-. ¡¿Por qué le han hecho eso a Miku?! ¡Ella no ha asesinado a nadie!

El rubio intentaba mantener ocultas sus lágrimas, a duras penas... pero eso fue notado solamente por la joven de cabello pálido y ojos rojizos, Tei. Rin no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar por su amiga, ya que tenía por sentado que convencer a su padre de lo contrario, sería inútil. El rey era demasiado terco, ni la reina podría convencerlo... aunque lamentablemente, ella también creía que la muchachita Hatsune había cometido ese crimen.

-Tú no entiendes... hijo... -empezó a decir el padre de los Kagamine, de nombre Rinto, con voz ligeramente suave, más conservando su severidad facial.

El príncipe vio furioso a su padre, mientras le alzaba la voz gritando: "¡¿Entender qué?!", apretando tanto sus puños como sus dientes y sintiendo ya el característico ardor en los ojos, cuando se intentaba aguantar el llanto. Rin trataba de ya no llorar, respirando y soltando el aire, iba calmándose poco a poco y con sumo esfuerzo, ya que la terquedad de su padre para decirles qué le impedía liberar a Miku... la hería. La madre de los Kagamine, de nombre Lenka, tan pronto calmó por completo a su hija al darle un abrazo consolador, se intentó acercar a Len, para darle el mismo gesto... pero éste se negó, retrocediendo y levemente triste por rechazar así a su madre, pero el dolor de su corazón al imaginar a Miku llorando en el calabozo, era más fuerte aún.

Len volvió a ver furioso a su padre, pero escuchó a su madre susurrar, con tono melancólico–. Ante las palabras que los reyes Sukone, tomamos ésta decisión, solo porque... te queríamos proteger a ti y a tu hermana de... esa asesina... -aunque Len pudo captar que su madre estaba algo arrepentida de sus acciones, no fue suficiente para calmar la ira que creció de nuevo en él.

Miró furioso al par de adultos de cabellos blancos, acercándoseles y señalándolos, gritando-. ¿¡Solo porque estos dos dijeron que Miku era una asesina, ustedes deben de creerles!? -Pensándolo bien, decir que Len estaba furioso sería poco... estaba totalmente lleno de ira, la cual crecía más y más al recordar lo que sus padres habían hecho.

Los adultos peli-blancos sujetaron a la chica (que era su respectiva hija) de los hombros, mientras se le acercaban a Len junto con ella. El príncipe les envió una mirada molesta a las tres personas que tenía al frente, los adultos le miraban con seriedad y ojos fríos, aunque la muchacha con mucha timidez y algo de temor por la mirada del rubio.

-Joven Len... -le escuchó decir al hombre, con voz algo grave y que le heló ligeramente la sangre, casi parecía la voz de un espectro de esos cuentos de terror, que le contaba su madre de pequeño–. Te queremos presentar a nuestra hija… Tei Sukone.

Por unos segundos Len miró a la chica, la cual dio un ligero respingo y bajó su mirada, sumisa y apenada, a lo que el oji-azul volvió a mirar a los adultos. Ahora fue la mujer quien habló, con una voz femenina y profunda, la cual le generó la misma sensación que la del hombre, la escuchó decir:

-Ella será... tu nueva prometida -al escuchar dichas palabras, Len se sorprendió bastante, con sus ojos abriéndose de par en par, e incluso con su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Pero pasados unos segundos, debido al incómodo silencio que recibía de parte del rubio, Tei intentó hablar-. E-ettooo, príncipe Len... y-yo...

Teiru miró con algo de pesar a su hermana, observando como ella jugueteaba con sus dedos... claro gesto de que estaba incómoda y nerviosa, ella aún no había superado su extrema timidez. Teiru intentaba ayudarla con eso, pero las constantes presiones que sufrían de sus padres, les impedían avanzar en ello. Pero antes de que Tei pudiera continuar, Len salió de su estado de shock, negando con su cabeza, mientras decía: "No... no es posible... ¡ME NIEGO!". Solo gritó eso último, para luego salir corriendo del salón principal. Tei miró con tristeza al príncipe que salió por el portón principal del salón, aunque sus padres lo vieron con frialdad y algo de enojo. Los reyes Kagamine solo suspiraron, su hija Rin bajó su mirada en lo que era rodeada entre los brazos de su madre... Teiru por su parte, negó con su cabeza, en claro gesto de estar en desacuerdo con todo lo sucedido.

Volviendo con el Kagamine... éste corría y corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, una vez se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente lejos de la vista de alguien... se detuvo en seco, con su respiración agitada... se sentía agotado, pero... también tan melancólico, enojado, impotente y... culpable... que no aguantó más, acabó llorando ahí mismo, dejando salir todos esos nombrados sentimientos en las lágrimas que resbalaban sin cesar por sus mejillas.

Luego de poco tiempo, Tei decidió ir a buscar a Len por su cuenta, sin órdenes de sus padres, ya que en verdad... se encontraba preocupada por él, no por nada se debía esa angustia... ya hace una hora que el rubio se había marchado. Ella buscó y buscó al oji-azul por los alrededores del palacio Kagamine, hasta que por fin lo encontró... sentado y solo en un rincón de las afueras del castillo, en el jardín. Desde donde se encontraba ella se escuchaba el sollozar de Len, Tei sintió un nudo en el estómago... cuando alguien lloraba, no le gustaba nada, se sentía triste también.

Por lo que decidió animarlo, ella se le acercó cuidadosamente por la espalda, y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca del príncipe rubio, colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de él. Luego de que Len sintiera el contacto de la princesa, dio un respingo y alzó con rapidez su cabeza, con el resultado de mirar a Tei con los ojos rojos e hinchados, por tanto que había llorado.

Tei sonrió tiernamente mientras miraba a Len, intentando iniciar de cero, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo... Len frunció el ceño y empujó a la albina con mucha fuerza, mientras seguía llorando, solo para que ella se alejara de él, ya una vez que Tei estaba un poco lejos de él, se levantó lo más rápido que podía mientras gritaba: "¡Aléjate de mí", con su voz levemente quebradiza por tanto llorar.

-¡Pero, príncipe Len...! -Intentó articular Tei, muy confundida.

-¡"Pero" nada! -Gritó él, aún enojado y dándose la vuelta-. ¡No quiero escucharte decir nada, aléjate de mí!

Tei dio un respingo, viendo a Len alejarse, pensaba en una forma para detenerlo y calmarlo... más lo único que pudo hacer la albina fue correr hacía él, deteniéndolo al sujetarlo de un brazo y provocando que él se girara, más sorprendido que molesto. Tei se sonrojó mucho, pero al ver el rostro y los labios del rubio... no pudo evitar caer ante un impulso, y acabó uniendo sus labios con los de Len. El Kagamine abrió mucho sus ojos, sonrojándose ante el sorpresivo beso robado (ya que normalmente era ÉL quien los robaba), más no lo correspondió en lo absoluto. Cuando Tei se separó de Len, éste volvió a verla mucho más molesto, mientras que pasaba el dorso de su brazo sobre sus propios labios, como si se estuviera limpiando de algo. Tei solo bajó su mirada, sonrojada y apenada por haber caído ante sus impulsos, cuando intentaba animar al chico.

Luego de eso, Len se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar-. ¡Len! -Exclamó Tei, intentando seguirlo.

-¡No quiero que me sigas! -Fue lo último que exclamó él, antes de comenzar a correr lejos de ella y dejándola sola en los jardines del castillo.

Mientras tanto con Miku…

Luego de que los guardias arrojaran bruscamente a Miku en una de las celdas, ella intentaba salir de esa celda con una piedra que había encontrado ahí mismo. Golpeaba los barrotes de su "jaula" con insistencia y a todo lo que le daban sus brazos. Ya llevaba más de una hora intentando eso, pero al no dar resultado… la pobre aquamarina arrojó la piedra a una esquina de la celda, se dejó caer de rodillas, y finalmente… rompió en llanto por todo lo que había pasado. Ella deseaba que todo esto solo fuera un mal sueño, que al despertar estaría todo bien, que estaría con Len y Rin en el palacio, jugando y pasando el tiempo con ellos, soportando las ocurrencias y locuras del rubio, así como ver las reprimendas de la gemela hacia él. Incluso esperaba escuchar las ya frecuentes discusiones entre Len y su hermano Mikuo.

Pero por más que Miku quisiera dejar de llorar… no podía. Realmente tenía el corazón destrozado, ella no había cometido ningún asesinato, era incapaz de ello… pero resultaba ahora que un par de desconocidos la inculpaban de eso. Hubiese continuado llorando por horas y horas… pero algo impidió que su llanto siguiera. ¿Qué fue? Pues nada más ni nada menos que… una almohada que salió volando de la nada, impactando de lleno en su pequeño rostro y cambiando su llanto por algo de confusión. Con sus ojos cristalinos buscó la procedencia de donde salió esa "almohada voladora", pero como ya era de noche y la celda estaba a oscuras… no podía ver gran cosa.

-*Pero… ¿de dónde salió esto?*

Pensó con desconcierto, aunque la amable luna le dio una mano, al iluminar con su luz el interior de la celda, a través de la ventanita de barrotes en lo alto del lugar y… fue cuando pudo notar que había una cama en la otra esquina de la celda, con un gran bulto encima de ella.

-Maldito ruido… ¿Acaso uno no puedo dormir en paz, dentro de la comodidad y frialdad de su celda? -Escuchó preguntar a una voz masculina, algo gruesa y ronca (como si de alguien recién despertado se tratase), aunque con un leve toque agudo (pero que su ronquera opacaba).

La luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, le permitió ver mejor a ese "bulto". Era un hombre algunos años mayor que ella, pero relativamente joven. Su piel era algo pálida (hasta el punto de parecer caucásico), sus cabellos eran cortos y de color morado oscuro, iba vestido con un abrigo negro-morado. Aunque estaba desabrochado, dejando su pecho (cubierto de vendas, al igual que la mitad de su rostro y codos) al descubierto. Su único ojo visible (ya que el otro estaba cubierto por una de sus vendas) estaba cerrado, y su rostro poseía una cómica expresión de puchero, como de disgusto. Al escuchar la voz, Miku se asustó mucho y centró su mirada turquesa en el hombre que yacía en la cama. Fue entonces en que la figura se giró, en dirección a la chica, abriendo con pereza su único ojo visible y descubriendo que era de color morado (más claro que su cabello). Observó a Miku con curiosidad algunos segundos, cuando abrió su boca y volvió a hablar.

–Ay… es una mocosa llorona… -susurró para sí mismo, como si ya descubriera el dilema que impedía su sueño-. Mocosa, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Qué no ves que trato de dormir? Trata de llorar con menos ruido… ¡gracias! -Y dichas esas palabras, dejó caer su cabeza nuevamente en la cama y volvió a acostarse.

Dejando a Miku en un estado neutro unos segundos, ella sintió como una gotita de frío sudor resbaló por su nuca, mirando al peli-morado sobre la cama como sin creer que estuviera ahí (y ella no lo hubiera notado)… ella estuvo analizando la situación algunos segundos.

Pero luego de ya entender todo, retrocedió con alarma hasta quedarse pegada al lado contrario de la celda y gritó-. ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! ¿¡Y usted desde cuándo está ahí!?

El hombre gruñó molesto, por lo bajo y revolviéndose cómicamente sobre la cama, a lo que respondió de mala gana-. ¡Desde hace un mes, ya que me vine solo para ésta celda! ¡Ahora guarda silencio, mocosa llorona y gritona! -Gritó molesto lo último, para luego volverse a acostar, dándole la espalda a Miku y susurrando cosas para sí mismo.

Miku parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertada por la actitud de aquél sujeto, más no sintió que éste quisiera hacerle daño… por lo que se relajó poco a poco, acurrucándose en aquella esquina de la celda, abrazándose a sí misma de las piernas y reposando su barbilla de éstas. Tan pronto salió de la sorpresa, ante el descubrimiento de su "compañero de celda", volvió a sentirse inundada por la tristeza y la impotencia de no poder salir de ahí. Un par de pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, más no volvió a sollozar en voz alta.

-Len… -susurró con pesar, reprimiendo un leve sollozo con una mano y cerró sus ojos. Luego de algunas horas, Miku finalmente se quedó dormida, tras luchar contra el sueño que sentía.

Al día siguiente, con la luz del sol entrando por la misma ventana y sintiendo que le dio de lleno en su rostro… Miku finalmente despertó. Con curiosidad palpó la superficie donde se encontraba recostada, usando una de sus manos y al fijarse mejor, notó que estaba acostada en la cama (no de sábanas necesariamente limpias, pero suficientemente cómodas para dormir) donde anteriormente yacía dormido el hombre de la otra noche. Aunque éste no estaba en la cama en ese momento, lo que sí la sorprendió… fue notarse también cubierta por el abrigo negro-morado de aquél individuo.

-*Con razón sentí estar cálida, a medida que me despertaba…* -pensó ella, sorprendida y algo enternecida ante la acción de aquél sujeto.

Aunque se asustó ligeramente, por fijarse mejor en dicho abrigo y notar que estaba manchado ligeramente de sangre… pequeñas manchitas rojas a lo largo de él. Luego le entró la angustia de pensar que fueran del hombre, o que estuviera herido. Pero al escuchar una exclamación de: "Ah, por fin despertaste, mocosa dormilona", se giró abruptamente y notó al mismo peli-morado sentado, al otro lado de la celda y junto a los barrotes de ésta. Poseía una bandeja de madera a un lado suyo, sobre la cual yacían dos ligeros vasos de agua y un pequeño plato, con un pan sobre éste. El sujeto tenía en una de sus manos otro pan, notablemente más pequeño que el del plato (quizás le había guardado el más grande a Miku) y le dio pequeños mordiscos.

-E-ettooooo… -Miku se sonrojó ligeramente, ya que el sujeto NO tenía camisa puesta, (solo tenía puesto su pantalón negro y unas botas del mismo color) por lo que su descubierto pecho únicamente era medio-protegido por las vendas que lo rodeaban. Igual sus brazos algo fornidos, aunque sin exagerar. Toda su piel se notaba más pálida a la luz del día. El hombre era simplemente… apuesto, de una forma extraña y yandere-. D-disculpe…

-¿Hum? -Fue lo que le respondió el tipo, con su boca llena por el pan y viéndola fijamente.

-¿E-está… herido? -Lo había preguntado tanto por sus vendas, como por la sangre de su abrigo. Miku era amable y se preocupaba por los demás, aún si no los conociera.

-¡Bah! No te alarmes, mocosa… -respondió el hombre, tras tragar su pan y agitando su diestra, como para no darle importancia-. Éstas vendas las tengo desde hace años, sufrí un accidente montando a caballo, triste historia… -resumió épicamente, por no querer recordar o darle vueltas a ese asunto. Luego, él le tendió a Miku el plato con el pan, de la bandeja que habían traído los guardias minutos antes-. Toma, come o te morirás de hambre. Ah, por cierto… no me "tutees", me haces sentir más viejo de lo que soy… -sonrió de medio lado al decir lo último, quizás fuera un hombre joven, pero no se sentía como tal.

La peli-turquesa asintió con timidez, aceptando el plato de la misma manera y sentándose al frente de aquél sujeto, con algunos metros de distancia respetuosa-. G-gracias… y oye… ¿Cómo te llamas? -Preguntó ella, mientras miraba de reojo las vendas de él, trataba de no hacerlo… pero le era difícil, francamente.

El hombre dio un suspiro, ligeramente fastidiado, pero de forma más amable y con su voz ya recuperando su agudeza normal, le respondió-. Me llamo Taito… Taito Shion.

Miku dio un ligero respingo, aunque ocultó la sorpresa de su rostro lo mejor que pudo-. *¿Shion…? ¿Acaso… éste hombre será algún pariente lejano de Kaito?* -Ahora que lo veía mejor, si le daba igual las vendas y la palidez de su rostro, notaba que Taito tenía cierto parecido al príncipe Kaito, más no le preguntó nada sobre ello. Le sonrió y se empezó a presentar–. Yo me llamo Hatsu-…

Pero antes de que Miku pudiera acabar, Taito la interrumpió y acabó su oración, diciendo-. Hatsune Miku… la prometida del príncipe Len Kagamine… -Ella lo miró sorprendida, a lo que Taito añadió, alzándose de hombros–. ¿Qué tanto me ves? Todos aquí te conocen, niña. Pero… ¿Cómo es que llegaste a parar aquí?

Ésta vez preguntó con notable curiosidad, en lo que acababa su "desayuno" bebiendo el agua de su respectivo vaso. Le resultaba raro que ella, como prometida del rubio príncipe, acabara encerrada en esa celda. Miku bajó la mirada, con algunos mechones turquesas cubriendo sus ojos, mientras que unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Taito tragó grueso ligeramente, de cierta forma se sintió mal… había hecho una pregunta que no debía, pero francamente… nunca había sido alguien muy disimulado, a veces hería a personas cuando no tenía la intención de hacerlo.

-Un par de personas albinas me culparon… de ser una asesina, de haber matado a un par de personas… -Taito miró con tristeza a la joven, aunque él tenía sus motivos de estar ahí encerrado… algo que siempre odiaba era la injusticia, era bastante persuasivo, pero tan solo debía mirar a los ojos de esa chica para ya saber que ella NO mentía. No tenía ni la pinta ni el aura de una asesina, de eso estaba seguro. Miku se secó sus lágrimas con sus manos, pero con ojos aún cristalinos volvió a ver a Taito–. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Ante la tímida pregunta de su "compañerita de celda", Taito bufó con fastidio y miró hacia otra parte-. ¿Yo? Pues… yo era parte del reino Sukone, originalmente era el príncipe de un (ya ahora perdido) reino vecino de ese. Pero al recibir un ataque del reino Sukone, toda mi familia fue asesinada… de ahí, tuve que irme a escondidas al reino Sukone, para sobrevivir robando alimentos y durmiendo en callejones oscuros, o debajo de puentes… -suspiró con leve pesar, pero con tono sombrío, continuó-. De ahí entonces y tras varios giros del destino… me acabé convirtiendo en un asesino. Inició como un error, al matar a un pobre infeliz… pero… luego se volvió como un pasatiempo… luego como un oficio, al ser asesino a sueldo… hasta que acabó volviéndose un placer…

Miku sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, tanto por ver la sonrisa sádica… como el tono extasiado con que Taito dijo esa última palabra. Casi juraba haberlo visto relamerse sus labios… esperaba que fuera por el pan y no por otra cosa. Aunque se tranquilizó al notar que su aterradora sonrisa… fue sustituida por una más… cálida, casi alegre. El Shion morado volvió a hablar.

-Pero… todo eso cambio cuando conocí a una chica, Haku Yowanne es su nombre… ella se preocupaba por mí, de hecho… estuve a punto de asesinarla cuando la conocí, pero… algo me impidió hacerlo, vi hacia sus ojos rojos como la sangre que me cubría en ese instante… y no fui capaz de quitarle la vida… -su sonrisa se tornó algo triste y prosiguió-. Lo sorprendente, es que aun cuando intenté matarla, ella me curó mis heridas y me brindó un techo donde dormir… pasó mucho tiempo hasta que nos hicimos amigos, luego… descubrimos que estábamos enamorados. Sentí que debía protegerla, pues la amaba mucho. Le prometí que ya no haría nada de eso, no volvería a matar a nadie… así que nos fuimos hasta éste reino, a empezar de cero. Pero… -nuevamente su sonrisa se tornó sombría, pero no de placer como la de antes, sino de rabia y algo de remordimiento-. Guardias del reino Sukone vinieron por mí, ya que debían matarme, al enterarse de que seguía con vida… yo estaba muy preocupado por Haku, no quería que la hirieran al verla cercana a mí, así que los maté… Haku nunca se enteró de ello… -suspiró de forma pesada, para acabar su relato diciendo-. Sabiendo que rompí mi promesa, me entregué voluntariamente a los guardias del reino Kagamine, ya que si cometí ese crimen en éstas tierras… lógicamente debía pagarlo aquí… por lo que sin decirle nada a Haku, me dirigí a éste calabozo, y… ¡Aquí estoy~!

Miku sintió que sudó una gota gorda, ante el tono tan "light" y animado con que el peli-morado exclamó lo último. Casi parecía divertido por haberse "auto-encerrado" él mismo… ¿Será que era masoquista? La peli-turquesa agitó su cabeza, para apartar todas esas dudas extrañas… aunque ya de por sí el que las causaba, era bien extraño. Por lo que una vez ella acabó de comer su pan, así como de beber su agua, le devolvió tímidamente su abrigo a Taito. Éste se lo colocó casi apropiadamente, pero sin molestarse en abotonarlo.

Fue mas largo! Gracias a mi amiga que ayudo Shadechu Nightray!

Bueno ojala y les haya gustado y por fis dejen Reviews


	10. Re-encuentros y acuerdos

De vuelta en el castillo Kagamine… algunos días después… nada había cambiado desde el arresto de Miku. Len miraba con odio a Tei, aunque la rabia se hacía más fuerte hacia sus padres… también trataba de evitarla lo más posible, el anterior episodio del beso no le fue nada grato. Por sus lados, Teiru y Rin compartían algo… ambos estaban preocupados por sus respectivos hermanos. El peli-blanco sabía que Tei no estaba contenta con la decisión de sus padres, Rin sabía que Len estaba no solo enojado con la familia Sukone… sino preocupado por el bienestar de su "ex-prometida" Hatsune.

Pero quizás fue por una jugada o treta del destino… o quizás no… como sea, Rin se encontraba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca del castillo. La ayudaba a des-estresarse, a calmarse y a ordenar sus ideas. Fue entonces cuando alzó su mirada, separándola de la página que leía del libro de leyendas, al escuchar la puerta del lugar abrirse… por ésta entró Teiru, ella abrió mucho sus ojos de la impresión. A diferencia de Len, ella no repudiaba a los hijos Sukone (aunque sí a los padres), ya que sentía que Teiru y Tei no eran culpables, ni les agradaba la decisión de sus respectivos padres.

-¿Príncipe Teiru? -Preguntó ella, curiosa.

-¡Ah, princesa Rin! -El aludido pareció sorprenderse de verla-. Disculpe, no esperaba que alguien más estuviera aquí, me retiro ahora mis-…

-N-no, descuide… -interrumpió ella, sonriendo tranquilamente-. No me incomoda que esté aquí, quédese. Puede leer algún libro, la colección de la biblioteca es enorme~

Teiru sonrió levemente, le resultaba curioso que (a diferencia de su gemelo repudiador) Rin fuera tan amable-. E-está bien, gracias, princesa~

Luego de unos minutos, ambos se habían puesto a leer un libro cada uno… minutos después… ya ambos charlaban tranquilamente entre ellos, sobre determinado libro que (aunque no leyeron en ese momento, sino tiempo atrás) les gustó mucho. Pero fue entonces cuando Rin, en medio de la charla, no pudo evitar fijarse en los ojos carmesíes del Sukone… le parecían tan familiares… pero, ¿dónde los habría visto antes? ¡Ah! ¡La figura encapuchada de días atrás! Eran igualitos… pero… ¿de verdad serían la misma persona, o solo una coincidencia? Solo podía preguntarle directamente para saberlo, no había de otra.

-Ettooo… ¿príncipe Teiru? -Llamó ella, dudosa.

-¿Dígame, princesa Rin?

-Quizás esté equivocada… pero… -Teiru enarcó una ceja, al ver como la rubia jugueteaba con sus dedos, nerviosamente-. ¿Usted era el encapuchado… que me detuvo la otra vez?

Los ojos de Teiru se abrieron de par en par, Rin tragó grueso. Parecía que había acertado en sus sospechas… pero… grande fue la sorpresa de la rubia, al notar como el peli-blanco se abalanzó sobre ella, arrinconándola en la sillita donde ella estaba sentada. El rostro de Rin sonrojó, más no se asustó… los ojos de Teiru no reflejaban ninguna intención insana, solo reflejaban nervios.

-¿Q-quién se lo dijo? -Preguntó, nervioso y sudando frío.

-Y-yo misma lo deduje… -respondió ella, aún rojita pero más calmada-. S-sus ojos rojos… los reconocería aún en la oscuridad.

Teiru dio un respingo, quedándose estático por unos segundos, cuando suspiró y susurró fastidiado, entrecerrando sus ojos-. Increíble… estos ojos, aún si me cubro el rostro, siempre me delatan…

Rin sonrió por lo bajo, reprimiendo una risita divertida ante la expresión del albino, pero tornándose seria, le dijo-. Príncipe Teiru, por favor, dígame… ¿Qué fue de Mikuo? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?

Teiru suspiró nuevamente, viendo a Rin a los ojos unos segundos y respondió-. Solo diré que lo llevé a casa de unos… conocidos. Lo están atendiendo bien, ahí estará a salvo… pero… si desea, la puedo llevar a donde es.

-¡Sí, se lo agradecería mucho! -Se emocionó Rin.

-Pero… por favor, no le diga a nadie sobre esto… -pidió él con seriedad, añadiendo-. Y deberemos ir en la noche, cuando nadie pueda vernos…

-Está bien -asintió Rin, seria, pero en el fondo aliviada, ya podría saber noticias de Mikuo.

Luego, al caer la noche, los dos jóvenes se vistieron con ropajes comunes, que constaban de camisas bancas, pantalones holgados y capuchas marrones, para cubrir sus rostros y así que nadie se enterara de quienes eran. Rin y Teiru se dirigieron cuidadosamente a la salida del castillo, mientras esquivaban a los guardias que vigilaban los terrenos principales, ya una vez que se encontraban fuera de las vista de los demás, prosiguieron su camino más tranquilos al pueblo. La mente de Rin era flechada por mil preguntas que se hacía sobre Mikuo, ojalá estuviera bien... era o que rezaba en su mente.

Mientras tanto, en la choza-posada Megurine, donde se encontraba Mikuo... el Hatsune estaba profundamente dormido, a veces despertaba para comer, pero el golpe en su nuca le había dejado tan desorientado, que no pasaba mucho tiempo despierto, solo lo suficiente para comer. Pero Luka no se angustiaba, estaba segura que ya dentro de poco eso se le pasaría al chico. Por lo que la señorita Luka se encargaba de curarle las heridas del abdomen al joven, esas que le provocaron los guardias en el momento de su pelea de la otra vez. La de los cabellos cerezos tenía mucho cuidado en la limpieza de las heridas, para no lastimar a su amigo. Pero ella de vez en cuando hacía mucho ruido y en un momento lo lastimó sin querer, al habérsele caído más agua de a debida en una de las heridas, provocando que Mikuo despertara, no bruscamente si no tranquilamente, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos turquesas y viendo todo borroso. Pero cuando ya vio claramente, se sobresaltó (o mejor dicho: asustó) al ver que Luka estaba tocando su abdomen, de una forma algo... sugerente (aunque en realidad lo hacía suavemente, por lo de las heridas) y el cual estaba al descubierto por no traer puesta su camisa.

-¡L-Luka! ¿Pero qué haces? -Preguntó un sorprendido Mikuo, quien se había sonrojado cual manzana por lo que estaba pasando, aunque no lo entendía del todo.

Ella sonrió felizmente mientras se le aventaba a Mikuo, rodeándolo con sus brazos y pegando su cara de su (considerablemente voluptuoso) pecho, provocando que se sonrojara todavía más, a causa de ese abrazo y de tener su rostro restregándose en... ehem, bueno... los abundantes "melones" de la Megurine.

-¡Mikuo-kun, te encuentras bien! ¡Es un gran alivio! -Exclamó ella, aún sin liberar de su abrazo a un Mikuo que, desesperadamente, intentaba levantarse con esfuerzo y alejarse del pecho femenino, antes de que o: se ahogara por la falta de aire, o: que se desangrara nasalmente por la pena.

Fue entonces cuando Lily, quien recién iba entrando a la posada (ocupada en cargar unas bolsas y por tanto, sin ver la cómica escena entre la peli-rosa y el peli-turquesa), en lo que se dirigía a la cocina, le informó a la Megurine: "Luka, tienes visitas. La dueña de la posada se confundió al oír aquello, lo que provocó que se resbalara y se llevara a Mikuo con ella al suelo, cayendo ambos en una posición muy comprometedora... Mikuo encima de Luka, acorralándola al suelo y con sus rostros muy cerca del otro, además (para dar la cereza del pastel) una de las manos del Hatsune había caído involuntariamente sobre uno de los... ehem... "melones" de Luka. El peli-turquesa y la peli-cereza estaban bastante sonrojados, pero dichos rubores aumentaron... al casualmente entrar en ese momento el par de "visitantes": Teiru y Rin... los cuales se quedaron igual de sonrojados e incrédulos, incapaces de despegar sus ojos de los "pícaros mayores".

Un incómodo silencio inundó la sala principal de la casa, Mikuo y Luka estaban estáticos en dicha posición, Tei y Rin estaban hechos piedra en sus sitios, todos igual de rojos... cuando de pronto dicho silencio fue roto por una Lily que asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, sujetando en su diestra un tomate verde y de dudoso estado aún comestible, aunque como Lily tenía el olfato peor que de un sabueso enfermo, no captaba el aroma a "PODRIDO" que éste tenía.

-Oye, Luka, ¿crees que éste tomate aún se pueda co-...? -Pero la rubia interrumpió abruptamente su pregunta, con sus ojos abriéndose de par en par y sonrojándose épicamente, ante la escena incómoda de la sala. Incluso llegó a soltar sin querer el "tomate tóxico", provocando que se rompiera y manchara el suelo. Ante eso, Lily aprovechó la oportunidad de escapar del embarazoso lugar, excusándose-. ¡Ay, que torpeza la mía! ¡Debo buscar algo para limpiar, ya vuelvo!

Y ahora se escucharon los pasos veloces de la rubia, yéndose corriendo por el pasillo de la posada hasta desconocida zona, seguidos de un portazo y un grito de: "¡LA PATRONA ES UNA MORBOSA!", provocando que el cuarteto de habitantes nuevamente se vieran envueltos por el silencio, ahora entre incrédulos y más sonrojados. El cual, luego de unos minutos, fue roto por una voz femenina.

-¿Mikuo? -Fue Rin la que lo llamó, teniendo un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho y aun tratando de procesar lo que veía.

El nombrado se levantó con rapidez, pero también con dificultad y tratando de no apretar el "melón" de Luka-. ¡R-Rin! ¿Q-qué haces aquí? -Preguntó él, nervioso y rojo, mientras miraba a la oji-azul y esperando que no malinterpretara su posición anterior con la peli-rosa.

Pero la rubia no respondió, debido a que no dejaba de ver el abdomen de Mikuo, perdiéndose en los pensamientos extraños de su joven mente y con sus hormonas empezando a alborotarse por ellos. Mikuo lo notó, por lo que (sorpresivamente) se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba. Por lo que girándose hacia Luka, la ayudó a levantarse y le preguntó, con la poca calma que le quedaba:

–Luka… ¿dónde está mi camisa? -Pero Luka solo se alzó de hombros, en respuesta muda de que ella no sabía eso (quizás Lily se la había llevado, para lavarla). Él suspiró ante eso y decidió quedarse así.

-¿Cómo estas, Mikuo? -Preguntó Tei, con seriedad (y ya no sonrojado, al calmarse todo el momento), Mikuo miró de reojo al albino de ojos rojos (que a diferencia de Rin, aún se cubría con la capucha).

-Ah, pues… estoy bien, así me siento... -respondió el Hatsune, con tranquilidad.

Fue entonces cuando Luka entró a la charla de los jóvenes, para informar alegremente: "Descuiden, Mikuo ya está bien, su abdomen está un poco herido, pero lo demás está en orden". Rin sonrió aliviada, mientras abrazaba a Mikuo animadamente y sonrojándolo pero de forma más leve que antes.

-Pensé que algo malo te había pasado... me alegra que estés bien -le dijo la rubia, con tono algo nostálgico, pero aliviado. Mikuo aceptó el abrazo de ella, dándole palmadas y sonriendo ligeramente.

Pero luego se separó lentamente de ella, enviándole una mirada seria y sujetándola de los hombros, le habló-. Por favor, Rin... -inició él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Necesito saberlo... ¿Qué ha sido de mi hermana?

Pero al escuchar esa duda, una mirada triste se dibujó en e rostro de la rubia-. Realmente no lo sé... mis padres nos impidieron hablar con ella... lo lamento mucho, Mikuo... -le respondió ella, añadiendo lo último con pesar.

Mikuo se entristeció por eso, pero asintió en comprensión, después de todo... Rin no tenía la culpa. Luego de algunas horas, en las cuales los chicos charlaron y... habían hecho un importante acuerdo, que cumplirían llegado el día de la boda entre Len y Tei (del cual informarían luego a sus demás amigos), el príncipe Teiru y la princesa Rin tenían que regresar ya al castillo.

-Espero verte luego, cuídate y mejórate, Mikuo -pidió Rin, en lo que se despedía de él.

-Igual yo... cuídate y suerte, Rin -respondió él, serio y tranquilo.

Cuando enarcó una ceja al ver como Rin respiraba hondo. Acabó depositándole un besito en la mejilla al Hatsune, éste se sorprendió mucho, nuevamente sonrojándose, pero le devolvió el besito a Rin, sonrojándola también.

-¡Hey, par de tortolitos! Lamento interrumpirlos, pero ya debemos irnos... -dijo Teiru, con una sonrisa ladina y divertida de la situación-. Pueden darse cariño en otra ocasión, jejeje...

Mikuo le envió una mirada amenazante, aunque no en su totalidad, pues él tenía razón en un aspecto. Rin suspiró y se despidió por último de Luka, dándole un abrazo veloz, Teiru dio una reverencia y acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y se marchó con Rin del lugar, perdiéndose en las sombras de la noche y volviendo al castillo Kagamine. Luka y Mikuo por su parte, regresaron al interior de la choza, Mikuo necesitaba descansar y Luka también, había sido una noche larga... muy larga.

Al día siguiente, los Reyes junto con los príncipes se encontraban desayunando, Len miraba todo el tiempo a los Sukone con odio.

Los reyes Kagamine empezaron a hablar –Entonces… ¿Cuándo será la boda?- pregunto Rinto, pero antes de que los Sukone dijeran algo Len interrumpió

-¡Yo no voy a casarme con nadie de esa familia!- dijo antes de que saliera de esa gran sala, sus padres ya lo iban a seguir, pero los reyes Sukone se lo impidieron

-Déjenos hablar con él- dijo el Hombre pálido, los reyes Kagamine asintieron con la cabeza. Mientras tanto, Len se encontraba en unos de los pasillos –Joven Len- dijo mientras se le acercaba, Len los miro molesto mientras les gritaba: "¡No quiero estar con su hija, no quiero estar con quienes encerraron a Miku!", los dos adultos miraron al joven con una mirada tenebrosa, lo que hizo que Len se asustara un poco

-¿Quieres hacer un trato?- pregunto la mujer

-¿Un trato?- Len no entendía lo que los dos adultos querían decir

-Si… si usted se casa con nuestra hija, convenceremos a sus padres para que libere a… esa joven que tanto quiere- dijo el hombre, Len pensó durante unos minutos, pero solo de esa manera Miku seria liberada, aunque ella no estuviera con él, él podría visitarla donde quiera que ella estuviera

-Son realmente repulsivos- murmuro Len -¡Hecho!- dijo, a lo cual los dos albinos sonrieron victoriosamente.

Jejej maldad ewe, bueno aquí esta otro capítulo, ojala y les haya gustado, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo (~°-°)~


	11. Planes y estrategias

_Gomen por la tardanza, pero ya está aquí, que lo disfruten ^3^_

Len estaba pensando en Miku y en el trato que les dijeron los Sukone, él tenía miedo de que ellos solo le dijeron eso para que él aceptara, ya que... ¿Qué pasaría si no lo cumplían? En esa linda mañana, Len se paseaba por el gran jardín del castillo mientras pensaba en su decisión y en el tratado de los Sukone. En un momento que él estaba muy distraído, dejó de prestar atención siquiera por donde caminaba, y como no se fijó en el frente terminó chocando con algo... más bien con alguien. Por lo que como resultado, las dos personas cayeron al suelo, algo adoloridos por el choque.

-Ah, disculpe no me-… -Pero Len no terminó su apenada disculpa, ya que notó que la persona con la que había chocado, era nada más ni nada menos que Luki Megurine–. Ñah, eres tú... -dijo si ninguna preocupación, lo que hizo que el peli-rosado se molestara, añadiendo–. No importa.

-¿¡Cómo que no importa!? ¡Me tiraste, idiota! -Le reclamó Luki, muy molesto.

El Kagamine arqueó una ceja, sarcástico, mientras que sonreía y dijo: "¿Y qué con eso? Yo también me caí… además, no fue solo mi culpa. ¿Cómo no me viste tampoco?". Fufuf, buena jugada Lenny, buena jugada. El chico de los cabellos cerezos lo miró fijamente, aunque ocultando bien su leve nerviosismo... ya que él realmente estaba pensando en Miku, al igual que Len estaba preocupado por ella. Pero si se lo decía crearía un alboroto (innecesario más comprensible) por los celos del rubio.

-En el duelo de hace unos días... -volvió a hablar el peli-rosa, diciendo en susurros lo último-. También sucedió.

-Ah, esa magnífica victoria mía -acató con orgullo el Kagamine, mientras sonreía.

Luki lo miró escéptico, diciéndole con notable molestia: "Sí, la suerte que tuviste fue muy conveniente". Len negó con la cabeza y afirmó que fue por su "experiencia" en esgrima. Luki lo que no podía negar es que la estrategia de Len sirvió, en un principio, pero de no haber sido por su tropiezo, seguro que habría sido un duelo más parejo.

–No, ganaste por pura suerte -sentenció Luki, mirándolo con seriedad.

-¡Claro que no! -Se defendió Len, mirando al peli-rosa con molestia y levantándose de un salto.

Tras levantarse también, Luki se le acercó y lo negó, moviendo un dedo de derecha a izquierda-. Fue solo suerte, ya que de no haberme tropezado con esa piedra, seguramente te hubiera ganado -se cruzó de brazos, suspirando y añadiendo-. No debes confiarte mucho de la suerte que uno obtiene, príncipe.

Len se molestó muchísimo ante las palabras de él. Por lo que mirándolo directo a los ojos, poseyendo en los suyos propios una chispa de desafío, le preguntó: "¿Quieres comprobarlo?". Luki asintió con la cabeza, sin decir más nada y sonriéndole de medio lado, esto iba a ser muy interesante. Una vez ambos se dirigieron al jardín, exactamente en la zona donde habían luchado la otra vez, ésta vez el Megurine revisó que en el área no se encontrará ninguna piedra o algo parecido, para que no se repitiera su tropiezo de la vez pasada. Los demás jóvenes se encontraban reunidos también, ya que parecían charlar en secreto un determinado tema entre ellos, cuando se cercioraron de que el par de muchachos volverían a luchar. Rin seguía sin creer que ellos dos siguieran peleando por ese tema. Pero justo en el momento en el que iba empezar la pelea, ocultándose detrás de un árbol del jardín y algo lejos de la zona (pero suficientemente cerca para observar), observaba una tímida y curiosa Tei.

Una vez que los dos jóvenes se encontraban listos, estando en las posiciones correctas, Miki (quien volvería a dirigir el duelo) dio el grito para que el duelo empezara. Len volvía hacer lo mismo que la otra vez, a lo que Luki entrecerrando sus ojos azulados, pensó: "No, no ésta vez". El peli-rosado observó la posición de su rubio contrincante, y comenzó a atacar en los puntos no protegidos por el florete, Len no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, si bien había recibido muy buenas clases de Gakupo, no sabía cómo contrarrestar la estrategia de Luki (la de atacar los puntos no defendidos), por lo que acabó imitando los movimientos de su contrincante peli-rosa. Luki empezó a avanzar mientras seguía golpeando con su florete al de su rival.

Tei miraba con atención todo el duelo, pero de repente y sin siquiera esperarlo... apareció su padre a sus espaldas, al verla (tras desconcertarla) le preguntó con sarcasmo-. ¿Viendo luchar a tu futuro esposo?

Pero al temerle un poco a su padre, la peli-blanca bajó su cabeza, con algunos mechones cubriendo sus entristecidos ojos rojizos y susurró-. El príncipe no me ama... así que dudo que quiera ser mi esposo...

Al escuchar esas palabras, el rey Sukone algo molesto le sujetó un hombro a ella, apretándolo ligeramente y susurrándole fríamente-. Te amé o no, terminará casándote contigo, así que sedúcelo. No me importa si te desnudas ante él, ¡haz lo que haga falta! ¿Quedó claro... hija?

Tei algo adolorida, no solo por el contacto físico del mayor, sino con el obvio sarcasmo con el que pronunció ese "hija", asintió una sola vez y susurró, temblorosamente-. S-sí... padre...

El rey Sukone ante eso sonrió complacido y le ordenó a la menor que regresara al castillo, una vez Tei se marchó, él se quedó observando lo que restaba del combate, a solas y detrás de aquél árbol. Volviendo con los que luchaban... Len ya no podía con él, ya había llegado hasta el tope, los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de él, ya que al mirar de reojo para atrás... notó que si salía de la línea (marcada en el suelo) sería su derrota. Pero al momento en el que volteó, Luki vio la oportunidad y ejerciendo un veloz movimiento, tocó con victoria el pecho de Len con su propio florete, lo que hizo que éste último cayera afuera de la línea trazada... obteniendo como resultado el que Luki ganara.

-La victoria es mía -dijo el Megurine con gran orgullo, mientras sonreía de medio

lado, aunque por más orgulloso que fuese... él amablemente le tendió una mano a Len, para que éste se levantara-. ¿Ya no hace falta que diga "te lo dije", no? No puedes depender siempre de la suerte, príncipe... así nunca harás que nuestra amada Miku salga del calabozo

Len había escuchado muy bien lo que dijo Luki, aunque su corazón se detuvo un instante al escuchar más que nada "aquella" palabra en la que el Megurine hizo hincapié... "Nuestra". Pero antes de que él pudiera preguntarle (o reclamarle) a Luki el haber dicho tal palabra, el rey Sukone salió de su escondite y se acercó a los jóvenes, aplaudiendo levemente.

-Nada mal, ambos demostraron fuerza. Aunque el joven Luki terminara ganando en ésta ocasión -dijo el rey Sukone, mirando de reojo al Kagamine y añadiendo-. ¿No, príncipe Len?

Luki aprovechó esa distracción, que representaba el recién llegado, para escaparse y así no tener que responder la pregunta del peli-rubio. El príncipe miró molesto al rey albino que se encontraba enfrente de él. "Así que nos estuvo observando", afirmó Len (más que haber preguntado) mientras se quitaba el casco, el rey Sukone miró seriamente al joven y acercándose lo suficientemente a él, para poder susurrarle al oído, preguntó con esa voz que helaba la sangre de solo escucharla: "¿Si cumplirá con lo que acordamos?".

-Lo haré... si usted cumple con lo que me prometió también... Con permiso, rey Sukone.

Fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció en voz baja el Kagamine, antes de que se dirigiera hacia donde se encontraban sus demás amigos. Para salir con ellos del jardín, dejando al rey Sukone solo... y con una fríamente victoriosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. De verdad que los jóvenes eran fáciles de manipular, si algo muy importante para ellos estaba en juego... siendo su amada aquél "algo" en éste caso.

Si bien Miku NO era la culpable del crimen del que la inculparon su esposa y él, no iba a revelar la verdad tan fácil... iba a usar eso en su juego y para sacar el mayor beneficio posible... aunque bien el verdadero asesino de aquellas personas fuera "aquél" joven ex-príncipe de mirada asesina y sonrisa perturbante... Taito Shion... el rey Sukone se preguntaba dónde habría acabado ese insolente sujeto, ya que en el reino ya hecho cenizas actualmente, no se encontraba ni su cuerpo... y lo que le afirmaron tiempo después de que mandara a acabar con el reino púrpura, es que él fue el único sobreviviente no solo del linaje real, sino de todo el reino.

Mientras tanto... en los calabozos del reino Kagamine... Miku y Taito se encontraban comiendo lo que los guardias les habían traído, otra bandejita de madera con pan y agua, no algo digno de reyes, pero era más que suficiente para darles sustento y mantenerlos fuertes. El Shion morado siempre procuraba dejarle la mayor rebanada a Miku, quizás fuera por caballerosidad, o por algo más que no fuese amor (pues ya amaba a su querida Haku), tal vez le había agarrado cierto cariño a la muchachita, en esas semanas que habían empezado a compartir celda. Taito giró la cabeza, mirando de reojo al par de guardias que hablaban a las afueras de su celda, no es que fuese chismoso o gustara de escuchar conversaciones ajenas... pero ésta sin dudas le había llamado la atención.

Las palabras que pronunciaban los guardias también eran escuchadas por la pequeña Miku, aunque ésta a diferencia de Taito estaba más concentrada en ese momento en su pan. "¿Ya oíste de la boda entre el príncipe Len y la princesa Tei?" le preguntó uno de los guardias a su compañero, la peli-turquesa al escuchar dichas palabras casi se ahogó con su comida. Taito la miró preocupado y le empezó a dar palmaditas, para ayudarla con el atragantamiento. "Si, será dentro de unos días" fue lo que respondió el otro guardia. Una vez se recuperó de su semi-atragantamiento, en lo que los guardias se alejaban un poco, Miku no pudo aguantarlo y comenzó a llorar, ya que ella no sabía nada acerca del nuevo compromiso de Len o de dicha boda. Taito suspiró fastidiado, pero se le acercó, hasta sentarse a su lado y le empezó a dar palmadas en la cabeza.

-Ya, ya, tranquilízate, mocosa... - consolaba (a su manera) el peli-morado, con sincera empatía aún en su tono de fastidio.

Más la pobre Miku no podía parar, estaba destrozada por dentro. ¿Acaso Len se había olvidado de ella tan rápido? ¿Estaría de acuerdo con ese nuevo compromiso y nueva boda? No... Ella aun llorando, trató de desechar esas ideas. Len, SU Len no era así, él aún con sus locuras de los últimos días juntos... demostró que había madurado y que de verdad la amaba, eso no cambiaría por nada. Pero aún triste por escuchar lo de la nueva boda, a causa de la impotencia por no ser capaz de salir y detenerla, siguió sollozando.

-Esto... esto no debe de... estar pasando -pronunciaba ella, entrecortado y entre hipidos de su llanto.

Cuando Taito ya harto de tanto lloriqueo, (o quizás de verdad queriendo calmar a Miku), se le acercó más-. Mocosa, mira... -le susurró en un oído a ella, provocando que un ligero escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de ella, ya fuera por la cercanía de él, sentir su aliento en su oído, o escuchar su aguda y algo tétrica voz en su oído-. No llores más, te prometo que saldremos de aquí para que puedas estar con tu amado... y tal vez, yo salga en busca de mi linda Haku... como que ya me aburrí en esta celda.

Miku no pudo evitar sonreír por lo bajo, algo divertida por el tono tan cómico con que Taito dijo la última oración, con tono algo infantil y digno de un niñito que pidió a lloriqueos y patadas un dulce, solo para rechazarlo justo después de que se lo dan. Así era Taito, extraño pero gracioso y único, simpático a su manera.

-¿De verdad harías eso? -Preguntó ella, algo tímida, a lo que Taito asintió con su cabeza y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. A causa de la emoción y alegría, tampoco evitó el lanzarse sobre él y rodearle su cuello con sus brazos, en un tierno abrazo-. ¡Gracias, Taito!

El Shion del parchecito de vendas pareció tensarse inicialmente ante el contacto de Miku, no es que no hubiese recibido antes un abrazo, es solo que no estaba acostumbrado y era Haku la única que se los daba, le resultaba raro sentirse abrazado por alguien más... aunque el cariño y sincero agradecimiento de su pequeña amiguita en el gesto, lo hacía cálido y agradable. Tratando de apartarla de la forma más amable posible, Taito miró a otro lado, para que ella no notara el ligero rubor que apareció en su rostro.

-Bah, bah, bah, ¡basta, mocosa! ¡Invades mi espacio personal! -Triste excusa, que se le acababa de ocurrir. Miku se apartó con timidez de él, a lo que Taito suspiró y calmó su rubor, susurrándole-. Bien, lo hablaremos con más detalle, una vez caiga la noche.

_Espero que les haya gustado, y procurare no tardarme mucho ^^u nos leemos! Ha! Y dejen Reviews! _


	12. Operación boda interrumpida parte 1

Finalmente, el día de la boda entre Len y Tei había llegado… algunos se hallaban felices por ellos, otros no… si no los mismos príncipe y princesa estaban alegres, solo era un matrimonio arreglado… y aunque Tei sí parecía amar a Len, su sentir no era correspondido. Por lo que Rin y Teiru se iban a encargar de impedir esa boda, fuera como fuera y con ayuda de sus amigos: los Kamui, los Shion, los Megurine e incluso el matrimonio Hiyama. Era muy temprano y todos los nombrados se encontraban reunidos en la casa-posada de Luka, Mikuo también se encontraba allí y considerablemente más recuperado que antes.

-Muy bien… recuerdan el plan que acordamos, y los papeles de cada quién, ¿oh no? -Preguntó con seriedad Rin, sentada en la silla del medio del comedor de la casa Megurine.

-Sí… -asintió Kaito, inicialmente con una expresión seria, pero añadiendo con una media sonrisa-. El plan para conquistar al mundo con monstruos helados y naranjas gigantes, ¿cierto?

Todos tropezaron de cara a la mesa, ante la ridícula ocurrencia del peli-azul y éste solo soltó una carcajada, pero ya recuperando la seriedad de nuevo, pronunció el verdadero propósito: detener la boda de los hermanos de Rin y Teiru, fuera como fuera. Rin asintió, al ver que todos respondieron con un afirmativo de cabeza. Ese había sido el importante tema de charla que habían tenido ella, Mikuo, Teiru y Luka la anterior vez, en la casa de la última. Pero durante el segundo combate entre Len y Luki, Rin había puesto al tanto del plan a sus demás amigos… plan del que todos estaban de acuerdo.

-¡Pero antes de seguir…! -Interrumpió Lily, con una expresión de alarma graciosa y tierna-. ¡Tenemos que ponerle un nombre a nuestra alianza por la causa!

Todos la vieron extrañados, pero más su esposo Kiyoteru. ¿Alianza? ¿Nombre? ¿Causa? ¿De qué hablaba la loca rubia-larga ahora? Tras preguntarle esos detalles, ella sacó en cara que si iban a tener un importante plan como ese, debía tener un nombre grupal al menos… Rin suspiró, pero no negó la petición de su amiga y preguntó si alguien tenía una idea para el nombre de la "alianza". Todos se pusieron a pensar, hasta que tres personitas exclamaron sus ideas, al unísono.

-¡Llamémonos "Los justicieros del amor"! -Propuso Luka, algo sonrojada por su idea. Gakupo no pudo evitar verla embelesado… la Megurine era hermosa así de inocente y ruborizada.

-¡No! ¡Llamémonos los "Imparables Rompe-bodas"!

-¡Quiero comer heladooooo~! -Bostezó Kaito, dándole igual lo del nombre y siendo secundado por el rugido de sus tripas gélidas.

-Primero: ¡Nadie te dará helado, supéralo, Kaito! -regaño Luki, ya hastiado de que el peli-azul insistiera en eso desde que llegaron allí (a lo que Kaito hizo un mohín, que lo hizo ver graciosamente tierno). Pero luego el peli-rosa añadió-. Y para no complicarnos la vida… mejor olvidémonos del nom-…

-¡"Los justicieros rompe-bodas"! ¡Llamémonos así! -Propuso animada Gakuko, quien estaba sentada entre Luki y su hermano Gakupo, ya que ambas propuestas le agradaron-. ¡Por favooooooor~!

Todos se vieron entre ellos y asintieron, sonriendo, les agradaba el nombrecito tan cómico y épico, a su manera. Luki suspiró y alzándose de hombros, añadió-. Se queda ese nombre, entonces… -se giró a ver a la peli-púrpura y enarcando una ceja, preguntó-. ¿Y esa idea de unir los nombres te salió de…?

-Ah, es que mi hermana es muy buena en los juegos de palabras -respondió Gakupo, ya que su hermana al ver tan cerca el rostro de Luki, se sonrojó y bajó su mirada, en actitud tímida-. Lo es desde pequeña, ¿no, hermanita? -Sacudió fraternal y cariñosamente los cabellos púrpuras de su hermanita, sonriendo tranquilo.

-E-ettooooo, s-sí, hermano mayor… -respondió ella, sonrojándose más por el gesto de Gakupo y la mirada curiosa de Luki.

Pero una vez Rin llamó la atención de todos, la Kamui se tranquilizó de ya no sentir la mirada celeste del Megurine sobre ella. Todos prosiguieron con la idea que tenían, Rin le preguntó a cada quién cuál papel tendría en la "asombrosa estrategia" del plan que "los justicieros rompe-bodas" darían inicio en la misma ceremonia.

Finalmente… llegado el día de la "no tan esperada" boda entre el príncipe Kagamine y la princesa Sukone, toda la gente se encontraba agitada por ello. Aunque Len lucía más reservado y algo malhumorado… decir que estaba molesto por la boda sería poco y por mucho. Pero solo evitaba el negarse, por la idea de que liberasen a su amada Miku. En el castillo Kagamine, dentro de su respectiva habitación de invitados… Tei era vestida por una de sus primas, Yowanne Haku, era la única persona que comprendía la situación de Tei. Ciertamente se parecían mucho: piel nívea, cabellos albinos (aunque los de Haku eran un tanto más grisáceos) y largos, al igual que ojos escarlatas.

-Tei… te ves muy bien con el vestido~ -halagó sinceramente Haku, pero notó a su prima con una cara deprimente y se preocupó-. ¿Sucede algo, prima?

Tei miro a la peli-gris y confesó, con tono deprimido: "Haku… él jamás me amará, aunque yo…", más no pudo continuar… ya que tuvo que secar algunas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. La Yowanne la miró con pena y trató de consolarla.

-Ya, ya… no llores, tal vez te llegue a amar~ -dijo la mayor, alegremente.

Tei en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo su "padre"… pero tal vez si hacía eso, Len la odiaría más de lo que ya (al parecer) lo hacía ahora. Un ligero rubor inundó sus mejillas, por la mera idea de haber pensado en hacer tal cosa ante él… pero sacudió su cabeza velozmente, tratando de sacar esas ideas de su mente. Aunque… Tei no era la única preocupada, Haku también lo estaba por alguien… cierto hombre joven de cabellos y ojos morado oscuro (confundibles con negro), junto a cuerpo cubierto de heridas y vendas.

Soltó un disimulado suspiro, pero sonrió lo más que pudo y trató de distraerse de sus preocupaciones, ya que quería hacer sentir mejor. A su primita… más un pensamiento de no pudo evitar cruzar su mente-. *Mi querido Taito… ¿Dónde estarás ahora?*

Mientras tanto… en los calabozos del reino "amarillo", el nombrado Shion se encontraba planeando como escapar de allí, junto a su amiga Miku. Iban a llevarla a cabo ese mismo día, ya que (por boca de otro guardia) se enteraron de que la boda sería ese mismo día. Taito estaba oculto en una esquina sombría de la celda, ocultando perfectamente su presencia y Miku estaba frente a él, justo donde la luz iluminaba (casi parecía que ella era la única en la celda) y escuchaba atentamente el plan del mayor.

-Y bien, mocosa… ¿Estás de acuerdo con el plan? -Preguntó el peli-morado, aunque Miku un poco insegura por el violento plan de él, pareció dudarlo. Él enarcó una ceja-. ¿Algún problema con el plan?

-¿A fuerzas tienes que hacer eso? -Preguntó tímidamente la oji-turquesa.

Taito suspiró molesto mientras miraba a la pequeña, sarcástico y le preguntó, con fastidio: "¿Tienes algo mejor, mocosa?". Miku pensó detenidamente durante unos segundos, pero finalmente lo negó con su cabeza, el peli-morado bufó y refunfuñó graciosamente: "¡Pues nos quedamos con éste plan, he dicho!". Ambos estarían esperando la llegada de un guardia, para llevar a cabo el plan y así poder escapar.

De vuelta al pueblo, más específicamente con los auto-denominados "Justicieros rompe-bodas", todos estaban listos para interrumpir la boda entre los dos jóvenes. Rin había invitado a Lily, Luka y Kiyoteru a la boda para que no hubiera problemas al entrar, al igual que Mikuo, solo que éste iría encapuchado… para que los guardias no lo arrestaran o volvieran a agredir ante su presencia. Cuando los miembros de la "alianza" se encontraban afuera de la iglesia, Rin miró a todos con seriedad.

-¿Listos? -Preguntó la pequeña Kagamine.

A lo que todos respondieron con un fuerte "¡Sí, Rubia-jefa!", aunque el "rubia-jefa" fue añadido por un bromista Kaito, quien recibió un leve zape de Gakupo y Luki en forma de reprimenda. Rin sonrió de medio lado, pero miró a sus amigos muy orgullosa, todo iba perfecto. Nadie sospechaba de lo que planeaban y solo deberían esperar al momento indicado para actuar. Pero en ese momento, un par de guardias iban pasando por allí, la rubia (por ser la única en notarlo) se volteó a ver abruptamente a Mikuo, éste no estaba encapuchado en ese momento y los guardias se acercaban. A lo que Rin dio un pequeño salto, para cubrir el rostro del peli-turquesa con el lindo sombrerito-boina rosa que tenía ella.

Para al momento en que ella saltó y cubrió el rostro del Hatsune, no pudo evitar caer accidentalmente, llevándose a Mikuo al suelo con ella en el proceso y terminando en una comprometedora posición. Luka se sonrojó abruptamente, por ver aquella pose y por recordar (a causa de ésta misma) el incómodo momento del malentendido entre ella y Mikuo. Gakupo notó esto, por lo que tampoco evitó sonrojarse ligeramente, debido a lo encantadora y hermosa que lucía la joven mujer de cabellos cerezos así, sonrojada y sorprendida. He de añadir que el samurái estaba tan centrado en Lukita, que (a diferencia de sus demás amigos) no se cercioró inicialmente de la pose de Mikuo y Rin.

Cuando los guardias (por fin) llegaron junto al grupo, miraron con mucha extrañeza a la joven princesa en el suelo… y con otra persona con ella. Uno de los guardias, enarcando una ceja, preguntó: "Princesa… ¿se encuentra bien?", a lo que la rubiecita asintió velozmente con su cabeza. Cuando el otro guardia preguntó: "¿Quién es él?", señalando levemente con uno de sus manos a la persona junto a ella… o mejor dicho: al Mikuo que se encontraba encima de ella.

-E-es solo un amigo, no se preocupen -respondió ella, nerviosamente y sonrojada, al sentir como (el levemente confuso por la situación) Mikuo se movió con dificultad y recuperándose de la caída.

El Hatsune alzó un poco la mirada, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par una vez vio con claridad en dónde había caído su cara… o mejor dicho: sobre qué "par de cosas" había caído, las cuales conformaban nada más ni nada menos que los pechos de la peli-rubia. El muchachito se sonrojó hasta las orejas, aunque hubiese querido apartarse, estaba tan apenado y en shock que sus extremidades no le respondían. ¿¡Pero qué malditamente pervertida suerte tenía últimamente!? ¡Primero fue con Luka y ahora era con Rin! Pero salió ligeramente de su trauma, al escuchar la voz de Rin hablarle.

-¿Verdad que eres un amigo? -Le preguntó ella, mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda, aunque como éste no tenía palabras… solo asintió con la cabeza una vez.

Los dos guardias vieron a la princesa, luego a su "morboso" amigo y al final se alzaron de hombros, para irse confundidos por lo que había pasado. Cuando ya no había peligro alguno, los dos jóvenes se levantaron del suelo, mientras miraban hacía otra parte y cada quien con su respectiva "carita de cereza", es decir: sonrojados. Los demás no pudieron evitar reír divertidos, más después de ese episodio… algunos de los "justicieros" ya estaban en el interior de la iglesia, sentados y reservando los asientos para ellos y sus amigos que estaban aún afuera. Los únicos que estaban afuera eran Rin, los hermanos Kamui y Luki Megurine.

-Ya saben qué hacer… Luki, Gakuko -dijo con seriedad pero tranquilamente Rin, quien miraba a los nombrados peli-rosa y peli-púrpura. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza-. Muy bien, les deseo mucha suerte, cuídense. Trataremos de prolongar lo más posible "ese" momento de la ceremonia, para que vayan a buscarla a ella.

-Entendido, gracias, Rin -respondió Gakuko, asintiendo, inmutable y viendo a la rubiecita entrar al santo edificio.

-Vayan con cuidado, hermanita -pidió algo preocupado Gakupo, inclinándose levemente para besar la frente de la menor. Quien sonrojó diciéndole que no se preocupara, que iría con Luki y que estarían bien.

El Megurine y la menor de los hermanos Kamui ya casi se iban, más Gakuko no notó que su hermano mayor jaló del brazo a Luki, deteniéndolo unos momentos (ya que ella seguía caminando con seriedad, para buscar el caballo que deberían compartir ella y Luki, para ir a su destino)

Gakupo miró al menor con ojos serios, potentes, aunque amables y llenos de firmeza, diciéndole: "Cuida de mi hermana… confió en ti, Luki Megurine". El nombrado asintió, con la misma mirada y dijo: "Así lo haré, Kamui-san", para luego hacer una leve reverencia de cabeza y darse la vuelta para seguir a una Gakuko algunos metros de distancia, tratando tiernamente de montarse sobre la bestial yegua blanca que Rin les prestó.

Luki amablemente la ayudó a montarse, tras sujetarla ligeramente de la cintura, sonrojando a la Kamui en el proceso y ganándose un tembloroso: "G-gracias" de parte de ella, para luego montarse él frente a ella en la yegua e indicándole a la última que corriera, tras tirar ligeramente de las riendas. Gakupo sonrió de medio lado, ya aliviado y yendo al interior de la iglesia… podía estar tranquilo, ahora que dejaba a su hermanita en manos confiables… y quizás por ganarse a futuro un buen cuñado.

Gakuko tuvo que sujetarse de la cintura del peli-rosa, dándole un involuntario abrazo y sonrojándose al sentir su no exagerado pero bien formado pecho, con sus delicadas manos. No esperaba que la yegua gozara tanto el iniciar su carrera tan fuertemente, por lo que la desconcertó y tuvo que abrazar a Luki para no caerse. El Megurine también sonrojó, aunque más ligeramente que ella, pero centró su atención en dirigir a la bestial yegua. Rin le había explicado con anterioridad la dirección de los calabozos, así que solo debía recordarla, no le costaría pues tenía buena memoria.

-*E-el pecho de Luki-donno… está muy fuerte y marcado* -pensaba la samurái, en lo que mantenía su "abracito" y con su rostro ligeramente pegado de la espalda del chico.

-*C-cálmate, Luki, solo se sujetó para no caerse* -se repetía mentalmente el chico, para luego fruncir ligeramente su ceño y seguir con su carrera, con seriedad.


	13. Operación boda interrumpida parte 2

Volviendo a la iglesia, hace algunos minutos que Gakupo había entrado y se había sentado al lado de la pequeña Rin, quien le miró y dijo, con sonrisa calmada: "Descuide, Gakupo-san, ellos estarán bien~", el peli-púrpura asintió, diciendo que estaba seguro de ello y que su hermanita no correría ningún peligro con Luki… aunque igual, ella tenía su "as" bajo la manga. Fue entonces que tiempo después, una horda de silbidos y susurros discretos inundó la iglesia, "los justicieros rompe-bodas" se giraron para notar que eran Len y Tei entrando, él con expresión de molestia (disimulada) y ella con timidez, pero ambos compartían la incomodidad. Aunque se extrañaron por notar que sus respectivos hermanos (Rin y Teiru) les guiñaron un ojo, sonriéndoles y pudieron leer en los labios de ellos un: "Ustedes solo sigan con lo suyo, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo~".

El Kagamine no se esperaba que su hermanita fuese a planear algo, aunque… quizás una parte de él sí lo hacía, ya que Rin era muy decidida y no permitiría que le arruinaran su primer/sincero amor, a causa de una vil mentira y que inculparan a Miku de ella. Tei sentía algo similar a lo de Len, solo que referente a su hermano Teiru… éste siempre había dicho que la protegería de todo lo que la hiciera infeliz, por quererla demasiado, incluso si era revelarse contra la decisión de sus padres.

-Príncipe Len Kagamine… -empezó a hablar el sacerdote-. ¿Acepta a la princesa Tei Sukone, como su legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-E-ettoooo… -Len dudó en responder, pero ante la mirada fría que notó de los reyes Sukone (al verlos de reojo), suspiró-. Sí… acepto…

Dell asintió, aunque con su rostro tornándose serio (al notar la vacilación de Len), más se giró a ver ahora Tei-. Princesa Tei Sukone… -la aludida dio un ligero respingo y miró con nervios al sacerdote de ojos carmesí. Más Dell antes de proseguir con su protocolo… miró de reojo al Gakupo sentado, el cual asintió disimuladamente con su cabeza, a lo que Dell movió cómicamente su nariz y acto seguido… se la cubrió con la predominante manga de su túnica negra sacerdotal y soltando "sin querer" el librito bíblico, para exclamar un fuerte y que sonó por toda la iglesia-. ¡AAAAACHUUUUUUU~!

-¿Pero qué-…? -Empezó a decir el Rey Sukone, incrédulo ante lo que vio: el sacerdote estornudando estrepitosamente y soltando la biblia de paso.

Un gritito de parte de Lily de: "¡Salud~!" secundó un segundo después al estornudo de Dell, también haciendo cómico eco en las paredes de la iglesia, a lo que la rubia-larga silbó largamente y gritó: "Uy, que cosa, hay eco… ¡Soy hermosa como una rosaaaaa~! ¡Y mi esposo guapo como un caballoooooo~!", siendo también secundado por sus repeticiones sónicas. Kiyoteru la vio incrédulo, así como con expresión de: "¿¡WTF!?", si bien sabía que debían prolongar la boda lo más posible… ¿¡Por qué su esposa debía hacer tantas locuras!? Y sobre todo… ¿¡Qué tenía de guapo un caballo!? Aunque enarcando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado, le siguió el juego a su mujer y exclamó: "¡Mi esposa es hermosa y glotona, como una morzaaaaaa~!", pero Lily al ser algo inocente y no captar muy bien las bromas de su marido, se lanzó a ahorcarlo con sus manos y gritarle: "¡¿Cómo que morzaaaaaa?!". A duras penas las personas podían aguantar la risa, ante el espectáculo que brindaba el matrimonio Hiyama, aunque los reyes Sukone no parecían divertidos en lo absoluto… más bien parecían irritados e impacientes porque la boda siguiera normalmente.

Dell no tuvo de otra más que aplaudir tres veces, resonando por la boda y mandando a callar indirectamente al hombre y la mujer, el Honne ya consideraba que debían "seguir" con la boda… pero no según el protocolo usual, aja, él también estaba puesto al tanto del plan de los "Justicieros rompe-bodas". Pero disimulando seriedad, y sujetando la biblia, habló-. Prosigo… Princesa Tei Sukone… ¿Acepta al príncipe Len como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-E-ettooooo… -Tei alargó la sílaba, tenía un presentimiento… iniciando desde las palabras mudas de su hermano Teiru, hasta esa aparente distracción de aquella pareja para prolongar la boda… por lo que ella ayudaría, ya que por más guapo que fuese Len, no quería atarlo a ella así y ya, él ya tenía a alguien en su corazón-D-discúlpeme, no escuché bien… ¿M-me repitiría la pregunta, p-por favor? , El sacerdote suspiro mientras miraba a la princesa

-¿Acepta al príncipe Len como su futuro esposo? ¿Para amarlo y respetarlo durante la salud y la enfermedad…? -Antes de que Tei pudiese responder, Dell tuvo una idea y añadió-. ¿También durante la riqueza y la pobreza…? ¿Durante las mudanzas y las fianzas…? ¿Durante los racionamientos de agua, los cortes de luz y la paga de impuestos…? ¿Durante los resfriados y los mareos…? ¿Durante las diarreas y las vomitaderas? ¿Durante el hambre y las dietas…? -Ya en ese punto Len estaba que se mordía los labios, para reprimir las ganas de reír que tenía. Lo más gracioso es que Dell decía esas cosas con total seriedad, como si fursen totalmente normales, y seguía hablando-. ¿Durante las compras y las ventas…? ¿Durante los desayunos, comidas y cenas? ¿Durante-…?

Pero antes de que el sacerdote de cabellos pálidos pudiera continuar con su "discurso", el Rey Sukone se levantó de su lugar con una cara muy molesta y una vena palpitante en una de sus mejillas, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y casi desprendiendo llamas escarlatas de sus pupilas. Daba miedo, solo resumiré diciéndoles eso y si no me creen, allá ustedes.

-¡Ya no diga estupideces, y continúe con la boda! -Exclamó el rey con enfado, Dell dio un pequeño saltito por el susto que se había llevado ante la actitud del adulto.

Cuando en ese momento, los "Justicieros rompe-bodas", se estaban poniendo de acuerdo sobre dar inicio a su propia estrategia de distracción, ya que el aporte de ayuda del Honne había servido para interrumpir un tiempo considerable la boda, aunque ahora les tocaba a ellos. Los que estaban hablando inicialmente eran Kaito, Gakupo y Luka, Rin los miraba extrañada y sin saber por qué, sintiendo un mal presentimiento,

-Muy bien, hay que empezar con la canción del helado -propusó alegremente Kaito, susurrándolo, a lo que Gakupo y Luka lo miraron confundidos.

-No, primero es lo de las recetas de las berenjenas -señaló Gakupo, con algo de seriedad y susurrando también.

El Shion miró al Kamui más confundido que él–. No, es primero la canción del helado... -insistió de nuevo, un poco molesto.

-¡Claro que no! -Exclamó Luka, aunque sin alzar el volumen más allá del susurro, a lo que los dos varones la miraron con una ceja enarcada cada uno, y ella añadió con seriedad–. Es muy obvio que es primero que yo canto.

Tras dichas palabras, comenzó una pequeña pelea entre los tres "justicieros" de cabellos coloridos. Rin se llevó una mano a la cara, susurrando un: "Perfecto, justo tenían que discutir ahora", para luego enviarle una mirada a Dell, indicándole con una señal que se tardara un poco más con las frases de la boda, en lo que ella arreglaba el problema. Dell suspiró con desdén, pero aceptándolo, luego miró a la princesa peli-blanca y al príncipe rubio, luego de mirar de reojo al rey Sukone (que parecía acuchillarlo con su mirada rojo-sangre), y de recitar en su mente: "Dios, si mi fé en ti sirve de algo, protégeme del aterrador rey Sukone...*, luego de eso, habló.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a ésta unión, que hable ahora o… -respiró hondo y continuó, con aparente calma-. Que estornude ahora… o que vaya al baño ahora… o que vaya a almorzar ahora... si es no que están seguros, puedo concederles algunos minutos -Dell sintió un ligero escalofrío, al notar que el rey Sukone ya tenía un tic en uno de sus ojos y más venas palpitando en su cara. Aunque Dell recuperó valor y prosiguió, añadiendo tranquilamente–. También pueden retirarse a fuera, por si quieren algo de aire y para pensar mejor su decisión.

Mientras que Dell seguía con sus amables sugerencias, tratando de no dejarse intimidar por la mirada asesina que le enviaba el impaciente rey Sukone, Rin miró a los tres "justicieros" que continuaban teniendo la discusión, dándoles un pequeño golpe a cada uno sobre sus hombros y provocando que estos, tras quejarse, la miraran- confundidos.

-¡Les dire que va primero! Pimero va Gakupo con sus recetas, luego Luka con la canción y al último, Kaito con su canción del helado -aclaró con cierto enojo la rubia, cruzada de brazos.

-¡¿Ñaaaah!? -Exclamó un indignado Kaito, de forma algo infantil ante la idea de que el amante de las berenjenas le ganara nuevamente (recuerden la apuesta en que tuvieron tiempo atrás) y preguntó-. ¿Por qué debo estar hasta el último?

-¡Por portase mal! -Lo regañó su hermana Kaiko, jalando levemente una de sus mejillas-. ¡Así que se queda sentadito y calladito, hasta que sea su turno!

Kaito se quejó levemente, pero acabó aceptando y se sentó resignado. Dell miró a los jóvenes, pensando que ya todo estaba bien, así que suspiró mientras decía el final de su anterior oración. Aquella frase crucial en el plan impuesto por "los justicieros", la cual era: "Que hable ahora, o calle para siem-...", pero antes de que terminara la frase… la femenina voz de Rin resonó por la iglesia, al ésta haber gritado velozmente: "¡Yo me opongo!", mientras se levantaba de su asiento de un salto. Los reyes Kagamine, Rinto y Lenka, miraron confundidos a su hija, al igual que su hermano Len y la princesa Tei. El gemelo Kagamine pronunció el nombre de su hermana, de forma interrogante y algo confundido. Rin intentó salir de los asientos, pero como tenía un vestido algo largo, éste provocó que se tropezara y que estuviera a punto de caer al suelo, pero los brazos del encapuchado Mikuo al rodear su cintura, impidieron que sufriera el golpe.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a oponerte a la boda?! -Gritó indignada y enojada la reina Sukone.

Estaba tan o incluso más enojada que su marido, el cual parecía querer estrangular al pobre sacerdote Dell (por tener el presentimiento de que éste había planeado toda la cosa) y el cual intentaba graciosamente esconder su rostro detrás de su biblia, en lo que silbaba nerviosamente una cancioncita católica. Rin por su parte, ahora reincorporándose y con las manos de Mikuo sobre sus hombros, miró a la reina peli-blanca y le dijo: "¡Mire, bruja!", mientras que le enseñaba su lengua, burlonamente. Lenka y Rinto se sorprendieron ante la actitud traviesa de su hijita, normalmente era Len el que se comportaba así, aunque ahora éste moría internamente de la risa que tenía.

-¡Mocosa insolen-...! -Aunque la "bruja albina" no pudo acabar su insulto, ya que su esposo cubrió su boca, velozmente. Aunque (para su suerte) ni Rinto ni Lenka parecieron cerciorarse de lo que su esposa estuvo a punto de decirle a su hija.

-¡Yo también me opongo, pues tengo algo importante que decir! -Exclamó Gakupo, levantándose de su asiento y con una expresión de seriedad que parecía recalcar sus palabras.

-¿¡Otro más!? -El rey Sukone estaba irritado, y bastante.

-Te concedo la palabra, hijo de dios de pelito-morado y amante de la berenjena -asintió Dell, uniendo las mangas largas de su túnica, a lo que Gakupo sonrió de medio lado ante el ingenio de su amigo. Pero ante las quejas del rey Sukone, el Honne le miró feo y añadió-. ¡Con todo respeto, cállese la boca, que ésta es mi iglesia, y yo soy quien manda aquí!

-*¡Por ésto es que quiero tanto a éste adicto a la fumadera!* -Pensó con orgullo y gracia Len, reprimiendo la risa al ver la cara del rey Sukone y la media sonrisa tranquila de Dell.

Una vez Gakupo se dirigió al lado del sacerdote, se sentó sobre un pequeño banquito que había allí y (sabrá dios de dónde o cuándo) sacó un libro de cubierta gruesa y con tal cantidad de hojas, que parecía competir con la biblia de Dell, respecto a enormidad se tratase.

-¡Muy bien! Como una boda es una festividad tan importante, hace falta que sepan de varia recetas de semejable grandeza -exclamó animadamente el Kamui, sonriendo y alzando el libro, el cual recitaba en su cubierta las siglas: "Mil y un formas de comer berenjenas"-. ¡Pueden consultarlo en ésta ordenada y completa guía de cocina, que escribió éste servidor!

El rey Sukone se llevó una mano al rostro, susurrando: "Ésto tiene que ser una maldita broma...", a lo que el Honne le miró con firmeza y algo de enojo, hasta el punto en que lo regañó diciendo: "Señor, le agradecería que no maldiga en la casa de Dios", a lo que se giró a ver a Gakupo y le dijo sonriendo: "Puedes proseguir, hijo de las berenjenas". Luka se sorprendió ante el hecho de que Gakupo tuviera tantas recetas, además de haberlas escrito en un libro y teniendo todo ordenado... guapo, alto, firme, sabio, pero alegre y juguetón... ¡además de que cocinaba! Parecía que el Kamui tenía todas las cualidades y mucho más para ser un buen marido... o padre de familia. Pero al cerciorarse de sus pensamientos, Luka se sonrojó con violencia y sacudió su cabeza, siendo vista por los hermanos Shion con preocupación y extrañeza.


	14. Carrera contra el Acepto parte 1

Mientras tanto... en los calabozos del reino Kagamine... tanto Miku como Taito ya habían dado inicio a su propio plan. El Shion se había ocultado perfectamente, en una esquina del lugar donde la luz no llegaba, mientras que Miku estaba sentada en el suelo, pegada a la pared que quedaba justo al frente de los barrotes de la celda, los cuales miraba fijamente o mejor dicho; miraba a través de ellos. Parecía que la Hatsune era la única adentro de la celda, miró de reojo al oculto Taito y éste asintió con la cabeza, en señal de que diera inicio al plan.

–¡Oh, guardia~! –Exclamó Miku, llamando la atención del único hombre que vigilaba los pasillos de esa zona del calabozo. Cuando éste se giró y llegó hasta la celda, notó que no estaba el otro prisionero.

–¿Qué demo-…? ¿A dónde se fue tu compañero? –Preguntó incrédulo el guardia. A lo que Miku solo se alzó de hombros, en inocente respuesta de que ella no sabía. El guardia sacó las llaves que tenía en su cinturón y abrió la puerta de la celda, hasta que finalmente entró a ésta–. Que extraño… no est-…

Pero el guardia no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que velozmente Taito salió de su escondite y le insertó un golpe seco en la nuca, usando tal fuerza que lo dejó inconsciente. Miku dio un respingo, viendo preocupada al pobre guardia caer al suelo y luego alzó la vista, viendo a Taito sacudiendo la mano con que noqueó al hombre.

–Esto fue fácil~ –comentó orgullosamente Taito, mientras sonreía de medio lado, pero al notar la mirada preocupada de su amiguita hacia el guardia, bufó fastidiado–. Ñah, calma, mocosa. No le pasa nada, solo estará inconsciente durante unos minutos, así que… ¡Vamos, que nos vamos~! –Exclamó el Shion peli-morado, mientras tomaba el brazo de la muchacha, para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

–Lo lamento~ –susurró Miku al inconsciente guardia, antes de salir de allí.

Mientras tanto con Luki y Gakuko… estos finalmente llegaron a los calabozos del reino Kagamine, no tardaron tanto como esperaban, pues la yegua sin duda amaba correr. Tras amarrar las riendas de ésta a un árbol, se bajaron de la imponente criatura blanca y se adentraron cuidadosamente en los calabozos. Pero desafortunadamente, se encontraron con unos guardias en su camino, a lo que Luki miró a Gakuko muy preocupado.

–¡Gakuko, vaya a esconderse! –Exclamó el peli-rosa mientras sacaba una espada, de la vaina que cargaba en su cinturón–. ¡Déjamelo todo a -…!

Pero antes de que pudiese hacer un movimiento, Gakuko lo ignoró y se les acercó a los guardias, quienes la miraron extrañados de verla ahí, ya que ellos sabían muy bien quien era ella. La Kamui hizo una leve reverencia de cabeza, susurrando un: "Discúlpenme, por favor" y acto seguido, tomó del brazo a uno de los guardias, el cual giró y provocó que chocara contra el otro guardia. Cuando ambos hombres se levantaron, ella los golpeó a sercas de las nucas y con una mano contra cada uno, haciendo que ellos cayeran inconscientes al suelo y con un par de graciosos chichones en sus cabezas.

–…- O solo noquéalos… –acabó Luki su anterior oración, mientras que una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su frente y poseía sus ojos abiertos de par en par. También estaba avergonzado, ya que por primera vez fue caballeroso y quería salir siendo el héroe para Gakuko… pero más bien, ella fue su heroína.

–Luki-donno, ¿se había preocupado porque algo malo me hubiera pasado? –Preguntó Gakuko tímidamente, sonriendo divertida, Luki se sonrojó por lo que habia dicho ella, más lo negó con la cabeza.

–¡N-no! ¡Solo estaba asustado de que algo te pasara, ya que tu hermano me hubiera matado! –Objetó con nervios el Megurine, mientras miraba hacia otra parte. Gakuko rió levemente, pero habló.

–Le agradezco su preocupación. Pero por favor, Luki-donno, si mi hermano mayor fue el mismo que me entrenó~ –explicó Gakuko con tranquilidad, a lo que Luki asintió ya más tranquilo y dispuesto a continuar con la misión que tenían allí.

Luego de ese episodio, ambos jóvenes prosiguieron con su camino, corriendo por determinada cantidad de minutos de pasillo a pasillo. Los calabozos eran inmensos, por lo que para evitar perderse, Luki y Gakuko dejaban algunas marcas en las paredes, usando sus respectivas armas (él su espada y ella sus afilados abanicos). Pero luego de que corrieran por un buen tiempo, el peli-rosa y la peli-púrpura al cruzar por un pasillo… chocaron con otras dos personas con fuerza, lo que provocó que las cuatro personas cayeran al suelo. Un muy molesto Luki, junto a una de las personas con las que chocó, se levantaron y se miraron furiosamente.

–¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?! –Le reclamó Luki, a lo que la otra persona miró levemente hacia abajo (ya que el peli-rosa era un tanto más bajo que él).

–¡Mocoso impertinente! ¡Házte tu esa pregunta, cerecita! –Exclamó igual que molesto, nada más ni nada menos que Taito.

–¡¿CERECITA?! –Oh, jo jo jo… ahora sí estaba enojado el Megurine. Podían burlarse de su personalidad Tsundere, o de cualquier cosa… ¡Pero nunca de su cabello! Una vena palpitante apareció en la nuca de Luki–. ¡Yo no soy ninguna cerecita, así que cállate, Uvita momia!

Taito miró muy molesto a Luki, con su ceño frunciéndose a límites inimaginables. Podían burlarse de él, humillarlo o intentar matarlo… pero la única cosa que el Shion no permitía, además de que lastimaran a su Haku… ¡Era que se burlaran de sus vendas! ¡Jamás de sus vendas! El Yandere estaba pensando seriamente en decidir volver a seguir sus instintos asesinos, en ese mismo instante. Si hasta casi podía verse la chispa de enfado que se traspasaba entre la mirada de los dos hombres.

–¡¿A quién llamas Uvita momia?! –Preguntó Taito, con una cara muy aterradora y enojada.

Gakuko sacudió su cabeza, ya que fue tan fuerte el golpe que recibió, que no había reaccionado antes o durante esa pelea. Cuando ya su vista se aclaró y podía ver bien, sin que nada se moviera… notó en el suelo a la chica de coletas turquesas que buscaban ella y Luki, Miku… ésta tenía sus ojitos en forma de espiral y aún estaba semi-noqueada ante el golpe recibido, en lo que balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles.

–¡Miku-donno! –Exclamó aliviada y algo preocupada la Kamui, mientras que se aventaba a abrazar a la Hatsune.

Luki al escuchar dichas palabras, paró en seco su discusión con Taito y miró velozmente a Miku, sintiéndose muy aliviado de verla a salvo (más o menos~) pero… con varias dudas surgiendo en su cabeza. ¿¡Quién diablos era el sujeto con el que chocó, y qué hacía Miku con él!? Aunque bueno, que su querida peli-turquesa estuviese a salvo, era lo más importante en ese momento… pero lo que le seguía era salir de aquél lugar y ya luego podría recibir sus explicaciones.

Luego de que las dos jóvenes que se encontraban en el suelo se levantaron, Luki miró alegremente aliviado a Miku, pero al notar que detrás de ella se encontraba un guardia muy molesto, el peli-rosado se había preocupado por la seguridad de ella. Pero al parecer la Hatsune no sabía que había un guardia detrás de ella… ya que tanto su atención como brazo derecha (que repentinamente empezó a agitar fuertemente) estaban centrados en la molesta mosca que volaba cerca de su cara. A medida que dio unos pasos retrocediendo, Miku pisó sin querer el pie del guardia ese, provocando que éste soltara un grito fuerte de dolor. La peli-turquesa volteó velozmente, tanto por el grito como por su insistencia en machucar a la molesta mosca, gritando con sus ojos cerrados: «¡MUERE, MALDITA!», en lo que (con el mismo brazo que agitaba) logró golpear al mismo guardia, dejándolo algo atontado y con una marca roja de bofetada en la mejilla.

–¡Hay que irnos antes de que recupere la razón! –Exclamó una francamente asombrada Gakuko, ante el involuntario espectáculo de "artes de defensa personal" de una Miku que seguía mirando arrepentida y confusa al pobre guardia inconsciente.

Taito ocultaba mejor su asombro, aunque también sentía cierta gracia que expresaba en su sonrisa ladina, tomó a Miku de la muñeca y tiró de ella, en ademán de que empezara a correr, porque de seguro ella se quedaría ahí hasta que reaccionara el hombre.

–Vaya, mocosa… me impresionaste~ –le dijo el Shion morado y vendado, con cierto tono de orgullo y aún sonriente, en lo que iban corriendo junto a Luki y Gakuko–. ¡Ay~! Como crecen, lo hacen tan rápido~ –añadió con tono gracioso y cual padre (o en consecuencia: madre) llena de alegría nostálgica por ver a su pequeña tener un gran logro.

–¡Ni creas que este pétalo de rosa es como tú, bastardo! –Le gritó algo indignado Luki, aún corriendo y fulminando a Taito con su mirada.

El peli-morado bufó, algo molesto por el comentario y mientras decía: "¿Y por qué no? ¡Ella tiene que defenderse, mocoso!", ante esas palabras el Megurine se enojó más, pero entendiendo que éste tenía algo de razón, solo respondió: "Solo por esta vez te salvaste…". Tuvieron que detener un momento su carrera, para esconderse detrás de una pared del pasillo, (que les brindaba sombra para ocultarse) ya que Gakuko escuchó como unos pasos ajenos (muy seguramente de otros guardias) se acercaban. Afortunadamente, no fueron descubiertos por los hombres que recorrían vigilantes esa parte de los calabozos, más no se arriesgaban a salir aún.

Luego y con su enojo más apaciguado, aunque aún sin desaparecer, Luki se acercó a Miku, preguntándole en susurros discretos–. ¿Se puede saber cómo es que conociste a esta Uvita momia?

-¿¡Sigues con eso, mocoso!? –Le reclamó (sorprendentemente en susurros) muy enojado Taito, mientras alzaba ambas manos en dirección al cuello del Megurine, con intenciones claramente asesinas. No lo culpen, él era un yandere y Luki un tsundere, era natural que se pelearan estando bajo el mismo techo.

Pero antes de que su "amiguito" cometiera Luki-cidio en ese momento, Miku lo detuvo a tiempo y disimulando el que lo hizo para evitar un homicidio–. Pues… él era mi compañero de celda… –explicó inicialmente ella, para luego presentarlos a los tres–. Taito, ellos son Luki Megurine y Gakuko Kamui… chicos, él es Taito Shion.

Gakuko y Luki se sorprendieron al escuchar ese apellido, al ser el mismo del de su amigo Kaito, aunque éste tal Taito tenía cierto parecido con el peli-azul… no estaban seguros de que fueran parientes y tampoco era momento ni el lugar para un interrogatorio, ya luego podrían aclarar sus dudas una vez salieran de allí. Pero al cerciorarse de que Miku dijo: "Compañero de celda", el Megurine miró con tristeza ajena a la Hatsune y le dijo: "Pobre de ti… tuviste que estar varios días con una Uvita momia…". Taito tenía la necesidad de golpear algo, con su rostro ensombrecido y mutilando a Luki con su mirada, en lo que varias venitas palpitaban en su sien.

–¡Ya te dije que no soy una Uvita momia! –Exclamó furioso y aún moderando su volumen, pero sonriendo burlonamente, añadió–. En cambio, tú SÍ te pareces a una cerecita~ –Luki frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, pero Taito sonrió más y objetó, en lo que pinchaba infantilmente una mejilla del peli-rosa con un dedo–. Sí, sí y sí, eres el mocoso ceresa, ¿no, mocosa~?

Miku tuvo que aguantar la risa, ante la actitud graciosa del "supuesto" adulto presente, (aunque Taito NO era como todo el mundo), pero opinó con inocencia: "Realmente, Luki-san, sí pareces una cerecita~". Luki vio con decepción a la Hatsune y susurró, con un aura depresiva rodeándolo: "Pensé que estabas de mi lado…", en lo que Taito le agitaba victoriosamente sus rosados cabellos, susurrando animadamente: "¡Te lo dije, cerecita~!".

–Bien, todo ya está despe-… –pero Gakuko detuvo su aviso, al notar la extraña situación y enarcó una ceja–. Ehem… una pregunta… ¡¿Por qué siguen allí, en lugar de irnos de los calabozos?!

Los otros tres la miraron, quedándose pensativos algunos segundos, preguntándose lo mismo y al final se alzaron de hombros, Taito sonreía como diciendo: "Buena pregunta, chica samurái~". Pero tan pronto Taito volvió a sujetar la mano de Miku (gesto que debo añadir NO le agradaba nada a Luki), tirando de ella y prosiguiendo con su carrera, dijo: "Bueno, entonces… ¡En marcha! ¡Vamos, cerecita~!", añadió lo último con burla y claramente refiriéndose a Luki, quien le miraba molesto y pensando: "¡Cerecita será tu abuela!".

No tuvieron más contratiempos a partir de ahí, por lo que lograron escapar exitosamente de los calabozos y huyeron hasta encontrarse lo suficientemente lejos, más específicamente: a donde Luki y Gakuko dejaron a la yegua blanca de Rin, la cual comía tranquilamente algo del pasto de la zona y alzó su cabeza, para ver con algo de curiosidad la llegada de todos. Aunque pareció asustarse un poco de Taito, ya que relinchó y de no ser por sus riendas atadas a un firme tronco caído, habría huído despavorida. El Shion bufó, fastidiado, susurrando para sí mismo: "Animales, todos son iguales… no pueden ver a un yandere vendado y cubierto de sangre seca, porque tratan de escaparse".


	15. Carrera contra el Acepto parte 2

_Perdón por la tardanza, es que me enferme y no pude escribir nada TT^TT, pero bueno, ya esta aquí el siguiente capitulo, que lo disfruten_

Regresando con los "Justicieros rompe-bodas", estos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos del lugar , mientras que Gakupo continuaba narrando las recetas de su "librito", he de añadir que ya iba por la receta número ciento cinco. A lo que algunas personas ya se habían dormido, otras escuchaban curiosas, otras estaban aburridas... pero los que estaban más enojados, fastidiados y hasta humillados eran los reyes Sukone, estos estaban tan molestos que parecía que lanzaban llamas ardientes de sus ojos rojizos, así como verdaderas canas salían de sus ya de por sí pálidos cabellos.

Por otro lado, los reyes Kagamine parecían alegres por las recetas del Kamui, que hasta algunas las anotaban graciosamente en unas libretitas. No parecían molestos en absoluto, pero sí estaban confundidos, aunque Rin prefería que continuaran así... sonrió con gracia, ante la inocencia de sus padres al anotar las recetas de su amigo peli-morado. Len también parecía divertido por eso, incluso le llamó la atención una receta del samurái, aunque él prefiriera las bananas, no le desagradaban las berenjenas.

–¡Y es así como se prepara una sopa de berenjenas! –Culminó Gakupo alegremente, en lo que una sonrisa amable se dibujó en su rostro.

–*¡DIABLOS! ¿¡Por qué cuando sonríe se ve tan... guapo!?* –Pensaba Luka, luchado contra su sonrojo y tratando de no ver el rostro del "chef berenjénico", pero no podía evitarlo. Sus cabellos púrpuras atados en esa coleta, su piel de porcelana, sus ojos de azul-violeta claro, su altura, su dulce sonrisa... y mucho más, lo hacían el hombre perfecto a los ojos de la Megurine–. *¡AAAAAAAARGH! ¡Estúpido y sensual Gakupo!*

Gakupo por su parte, seguía con lo suyo–. Mmm... ¿ya mencioné el pastel de berenjenas? –Preguntó, inocentemente, en lo que comenzó a buscar entre su gran libro de recetas, pasando las páginas–. O será... ¿que ya les dije el postre sencillo de berenjenas? –Una gotita descendió por su nuca–. ¡Ay, creo que ya me perdí!

Exclamó desesperadamente, mientras buscaba y buscaba entre las páginas. Kaito se llevó una mano al rostro, al ver que su amigo ya no podía seguir con su "estrategia" así, pues podrían sospechar de que tenía otra intención aparte de compartir sus dotes culenarios y berenjénicos. Por lo que tras levantarse de su asiento, se le acercó al Kamui y sujetando su brazo, empezó a jalarlo para que se volviera a sentar y que pasara el siguiente miembro de los "justicieros" para aportar su distracción.

–Vamos, es turno de Luka... –susurró el peli-azul, mientras se llevaba a Gakupo hacia los asientos y dirigiéndose a Rin, la cual le hizo una seña de cabeza a la Megurine para que fuera, a lo que Luka asintió.

–Bueno... –iniciaba el habla Dell, con una gotita resbalando por su nuca ante el final del "espectáculo" de su amigo–. Si ya no hay inconvenientes, si quieren seguimos con la bo-... –pero fue interrumpido por una Luka que se levantó de un sopetón de su sitio, exclamando: "¡ESPÉRESE, SACERDOTE! ¡Tengo algo que decir!", provocando que el Honne diera un saltito del susto y que la biblia se le volviera a caer.

–Pues adelante, oh, hija de pelito rosa –sonrió amablemente Dell, en lo que Luka se levantaba, tirando de Kiyoteru de un brazo, junto a Lily que le tiraba del otro y se lo llevaban a rastras hasta donde estaba el sacerdote.

–Queremos celebrar la boda del príncipe Kagamine y la princesa Sukone, con algo muy especial... –inició la explicación Lily.

–Y ese regalo especial es... –continuó Kiyoteru.

–¡Una canción! –Acabó la oración Luka, sacando de su vestido un papelito de partituras de órgano, las cuales le entregó al Hiyama y éste último se acercó al dichoso instrumento en una esquina de la Iglesia.

Los reyes Kagamine parecieron sorprenderse y confundirse más por eso, ya que no esperaban que otros invitados quisieran intervenir, aunque al ser amantes de la música, no replicaron. Pero al contrario de ellos, los reyes Sukone estaban más que hartos por la impertinencia de esos "aldeanos". ¿¡Cuánto más se retrasaría la boda!?

El rey Sukone se llevó ambas manos a sus cabellos, tirando de ellos disimuladamente y rechinando su mandíbula–. ¿¡Otra más!? ¡Por amor de-...!

–¿Dios? –Acabó la oración Dell, enarcando una ceja y mirando firmemente al rey–. Ojalá que haya querido acabar su oración con eso, sino... ¡Tendré que echarlo de la iglesia por perturbar la paz! –Luego se giró hacia los "justicieros" y sonriéndoles les dijo–. Pueden iniciar ya- Los tres jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Kiyoteru se sentaba en el asiento frente al órgano, para poder iniciar con la tonada,. Por su parte, Lily y Luka empezaron a cantar, principalmente era la Megurine quien narraba la letra (ya que la rubia contrarrestaba armoniosamente la voz suave de la de cabellos cerezos, con la suya grave propia y ayudando en los coros). Todos admiraron las bellísimas voces de ambas chicas, pero quien admiraba en especial a Luka, era Gakupo, ya que la miraba como si fuera una diosa, una ángel una diva del canto... ya que lo hacía con una pasión que lograba amansar el corazón de cualquiera. Dell cerraba sus ojos y movía su cabeza de lado a lado, suavemente y siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Sorprendentemente no era católica, pero era muy relajante y preciosa.

Ya a la mitad de la canción, al aproximarse una parte difícil de tocar, Lily fue ayudar a su marido sentándose a su lado y empezando a tocar las otras teclas que faltaban del órgano, para que se escuchara mejor la melodía (pero aún cantando los coros y ahorcoreada por la voz aguda y linda de su esposo). Mientras todos seguían contemplando a la Megurine, así como escuchándola cantar junto al matrimonio Hiyama, sincronía de las voces era más que perfecta. Los reyes Kagamine contemplaban y escuchaban embelesados le bellísima voz de la peli-rosa, mientras que con los reyes Sukone... estos estaban llegando hasta los límites de su paciencia, ellos querían ahorcar al sacerdote Dell, a la pequeña Rin y a todos los que estaban haciendo más larga la boda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

Mientras que en una zona alejada de la iglesia, a ciertas afueras del pueblo... Luki, Gakuko, Miku y Taito seguían en el lugar donde se ocultaron. El Megurine miraba entre los árboles, asegurándose de que ningún guardia los hubiera seguido o rondara por allí... al no ver nada,, les pidió a Gakuko y a Taito que fueran por la yegua (que se había alejado y liberado del tronco, por el susto que se llevó por el yandere vendado, aunque no se alejó hasta huir). Al ver a los dos peli-morados alejarse, Luki aprovechó ese momento para tener una importante conversación con Miku.

–Miku... –pronunció su nombre Luki, llamando su atención y con una seriedad reflejada tanto en su rostro como en sus ojos–. ¿Realmente amas a Len? –Dicha pregunta sorprendió a la Hatsune y mucho.

–Luki, yo... –ella titubeó, pero con timidez continuó–. Yo no... quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero… es que sí amo a Len. Solo a él... –tuvo que bajar su mirada, al no soportar ver los ojos azules del muchacho frente a ella, y susurró arrepentida, con una ligera lágrima resbalando por su mejilla–. Lo lamento…

–¡No, no, no! –Luki lo negó velozmente con las manos, las cuales posó en el rostro de Miku, alzándolo hasta ver sus ojos (y viceversa) para secarle sus lágrimas–. No importa... yo ahí no voy a interferir más, ni a herir a Len... solo quiero que seas feliz, aún si tu corazón le perteneciera a otro... –paró un segundo, cerrando sus ojos y aparentando calma, cuando en realidad luchaba contra un leve llanto, que no se reflejó más que una ligera cristalización de sus ojos–. Y tal vez yo... yo pueda estar con alguien también.

El Megurine sonrió con añoranza, acariciando de forma cariñosa los cabellos turquesas de la pequeña Hatsune, en lo que giró su mirada hacia donde se había ido Gakuko, podía verla a la distancia (la suficiente para que ella no lo escuchara) y junto a Taito, tirando graciosamente de las riendas de la yegua; mientras que el yandere empujaba a la animal y se quejaba de forma que solo él sabía. Pero sin darse cuenta, el chico de cabellos cerezos recibió un abrazo de Miku... un ligero rubor inundó sus mejillas. "Luki-san... Gracias" fue lo que dijo la Hatsune, con una sonrisa cálida y sincera. Ella estaba segura de que su amigo podría encontrar a su alma gemela y destinada también, así como ella hizo con Len. El peli-rosa aceptó y correspondió el abrazo, inclinándose ligeramente para poder besarle la frente a Miku. Cuando ambos jóvenes se separaron, vieron que Gakuko y Taito ya habían regresado con la yegua.

–Muy bien... –empezó a hablar Gakuko, sonriendo de forma calmada–. Ustedes dos, Miku-donno y Taito-donno, irán hacia la iglesia sobre la yegua –le tendió las riendas de la nerviosa yegua al yandere de las vendas, quien miró con cara de indiferencia a la animal como diciéndole que se calmara ya–. No queda muy lejos, pero mejor apresúrense...

–¿Y ustedes? –Preguntó con cierta preocupación la menor, de cabellos turquesas.

-Nosotros iremos a pie... –respondió Luki, con tranquilidad y cruzado de brazos. No es que fuera orgulloso de sus habilidades de ninja, pero podía facilitarles el medio de transporte cuadrúpedo a la Hatsune y a la "Uvita momia", él y Gakuko (al ser samurái) podían transportarse solos. Pero la vez en que fueron con la yegua, fue para llegar lo más pronto posible al calabozo–. Además, la yegua no puede llevar a cuatro personas, así que ustedes vayan.

–¡Ah! Por cierto... lleguen rápido, porque a los reyes Sukone no les dura mucho la paciencia –informó una levemente nerviosa Gakuko, ya que esos adultos eran unos de los pocos que lograban darle escalofríos.

Taito pareció sorprendido de escuchar ese apellido, aunque su mirada se ensombreció levemente y con una sonrisa ladina, pensó: "¿Con que esos malditos están aquí? Esto será interesante...", aunque cuando Miku se giró a verlo, su expresión aterradora y sonrisa desapareció. Le sonrió de forma amable a Miku y la ayudó a montarse sobre la yegua, luego él se subió en frente de Miku. Sujetando las riendas, miró con su único ojo al peli-rosa y la peli-púrpura, diciéndoles: "No tarden, que la fiesta está a punto de iniciar... tortolitos".

–¿Torto-... ¡quéeeee!? –Exclamaron los que eran vistos.

Los rostros de Luki y Gakuko se encendieron cual manzanas en fuego, pero antes de que pudieran reclamarle al Shion esa expresión, éste ya había hecho a la yegua que empezara a correr y se alejaba velozmente, soltando una carcajada burlona. Miku se tuvo que abrazar velozmente al hombre que tenía al frente, para no caerse de la yegua. Luki corrió un poco y gritó, enojado y sonrojado: "¡Me las pagarás, la próxima vez que te vea, uvita momiaaaaaaa!", pero para su disgusto fue Taito quién gaó al final, al gritar con tono divertido: "¡Ya lo veremos, cerecita enamoradaaaaaaaaa!". El Megurine suspiró un molesto: "Maldito yandere...", aún sonrojado al más puro estilo tsundere.

_Espero que les haya gustado, y esperare no tardarme mucho, ya que regresare a clases TT^TT, bueno hasta la próxima _


	16. Una canción particular

_Hola! Disculpa la tardanza, es que … el colegio ocupa mucho de mi tiempo –w- así que no pude escribir, y solo hasta hoy porque no me dejaron mucha tarea, espero que no se molesten e intentare no tardarme mucho u.u bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten_

Regresando a lo acontecido en la iglesia... ya estaba a punto de terminar la canción de Luka, Lily y Kiyoteru, cosa que los hermanos Shion sabían muy bien (pues Luka y los demás ensayaron dicha canción días antes de la boda, con ellos como espectadores). Kaiko se preparaba para entonar (junto a su hermano) su famosa canción del helado, por lo que se levantó disimuladamente de su asiento y le indicó al chico peli-azul que ya fuera levantándose también, pues luego de los otros tres "Justicieros", ya que ellos seguían. Pero... algo que dijo Kaito desconcertó a su hermanita...

–Bah, olvídalo, hermana... no quiero cantar ya.. –dijo Kaito, sin ánimos ni emoción en su voz, acostado de lleno en su respectivo asiento de la iglesia.

Kaiko abrió sus ojos de par en par y le preguntó, en disimulado susurro–. ¿¡Pero por qué!?

Solo para escuchar como su hermano "mayor" le respondía, infantilmente y poniendo ojitos de perrito bajo lluvia–. ¡Tengo hambreeeee~!

Kaiko suspiró, entre molesta y ya más calmada por saber la razón de la "pérdida de inspiración" de su hermano para cantar, pero cruzándose de brazos y acercando su rostro al de él, le dijo–. ¿Qué importa que tengas hambre? ¡Estamos en medio de algo importante, así que levántate, Kaito! –Pero al ver como su hermano se negaba a hacerlo, cruzándose infantilmente de brazos y soltando un: "¡HUM!" desafiante, una vena palpitante apareció en la cabeza de la peli-azul y su ceño se frunció–. ¡Kaito Shion, levanta tu trasero de allí y compórtate como un adulto!

–¡No quiero! –Impuso él, aún sin levantarse e inflando sus mofletes graciosamente.

–Te lo advierto, Kaito II Shion... tú NO me conoces... –amenazó ella, entrecerrando amenazadoramente sus ojitos azules.

–Ujujui, sí, que miedo, mujer... –se burló Kaito, con una media sonrisa ladina, sin tomar en serio las amenazas de su hermanita. Porque, después de todo, ¿qué podría hacerle una muchacha bajita y tierna como ella a un hombre alto y fuerte como él? Cualquiera creería o respondería que nada, pero... Kaito NO se esperó la última amenaza de su pequeña hermana... la cual fue...

–Kaito Shion, tú me obligaste a esto, pero... en vista de que no quieres cooperar... –la chica sonrió malvadamente, con su rostro ensombreciéndose y haciendo que el peli-azul enarcara una ceja–. ¡PRIMO AKAITO, PRIMO AKAITO! ¡Kaito dijo que tus ajíes picantes saben peor que el sake de Meiko y Meito!

Kaito abrió sus ojos de par en par, sintiendo que su rostro bajó de tonos hasta tornarse pálido y con miles de escalofríos sacudiendo su juvenil cuerpo de 20 años. No... jojojo, Kaiko no podía ser tan cruel para haber bromeado con eso... ¿oh, no? ¡No podía! ¡PRÁCTICAMENTE LO HABÍA SENTENCIADO A MUERTE! La puerta de la iglesia se abrió de golpe, por recibir una patada de un joven de cabellos y ojos escarlatas, muy parecido a Kaito, pero con un rostro tan enfurecido que asustaría hasta al mismo Taito que se encaminaba a la iglesia. Casi al mismo tiempo en que el muchacho (de nombre Akaito Shion) irrumpió en la iglesia, un par de jóvenes de cabellos castaños y ojos entre rojizos-castaños se levantaron de sus asientos de la iglesia. Eran nada más ni nada menos que Meiko y Meito, los hermanos Sakine.

–¡¿Qué carajos...-?! –Empezó a hablar el pelirrojo, acercándose a su primo peli-azul con peligrosa lentitud, casi dejaba fuego por donde caminaba, a causa de la furia que sentía.

–¡¿...- Fue lo que dijiste, Bakaito?! –Acabaron la oración los hermanos Sakine, acercándose al pobre y aterrado peli-azul por el otro lado de los asientos, impidiendo su escape por esa ruta.

Meiko estaba armada con una botella vacía de Sake en mano y Meito sonaba los nudillos de sus manos hechas puños, Akaito por su parte traía un peligrosamente grande ají picante, en una de sus manos... cada uno listo para golpear y torturar al Shion peli-azul, a su manera... no hubo necesidad de nada más, ya que sin sacar nuevas replicas Kaito se levantó de un salto y se alejó de sus "victimarios", al también saltar los asientos delanteros de la iglesia (al ser su único camino para huir de ellos), total y absolutamente dispuesto a cantar lo que fuera, tan solo para salvar su pellejo adorador de helados.

Y si se preguntan cómo diablos llegó Akaito tan rápido allí, al ser tan solo llamado a gritos por su primita Kaiko, eso era porque el pelirrojo YA estaba afuera de la iglesia, ya que había preferido quedarse en los jardines del lugar, admirando la belleza del edifico que veía por primera vez. Aunque Akaito fuera un viciado al ají picante, un pervertido de primera y alguien con un vocabulario peor al de un camionero de tiempos modernos... no se podía negar que, en el fondo, amaba la arquitectura gótica de edificios como lo era esa iglesia. Aunque algo que NO toleraba era que insultaran sus amados ajíes, ¡podía decir que era un morboso de mierda, pero que NUNCA se metieran con su alimento favorito y dios se apiadara del alma del desgraciado que lo hiciera!

Ya acabada una vez la canción de Lily, Kiyoteru y Luka (quienes como los profesionales que eran, no se detuvieron ante el espectáculo de Kaito y los demás) los hermanos Shion se acercaron al sacerdote de pálidos cabellos y ojos carmesíes. Akaito bufó fastidiado y solo se sentó en el primer asiento que vio, al lado de los hermanos Sakine... Bakaito, alias Kaito Shion, se había salvado por esa vez.

–¡Sacerdote, nosotros queremos cantar también! –Informaron los dos Shion peli-azules, al mismo tiempo.

Provocando que el rey Sukone levantara la mirada molestamente, ya era mas que humillante estar ahí esperando a que su hija se casara con el príncipe Len, siendo interrumpido por los amigos del príncipe y la princesa Kagamine a cada rato, con cualquier ridicules que se les ocurriese a estos.

–Oh, vaya… ¡Claro que pueden cantar! –Aceptó amablemente Dell, mientras sonreía e intentaba no reír por las caras que ponían los reyes Sukone, casi como gritándole mudamente: "¿¡ES UNA MALDITA BROMA!?".

Los hermanos Shion sonrieron de alegría, al ver que el sacerdote hubiera aceptado tan amablemente la petición de ellos, Rin también sonrió levemente al notar que sus padres, Rinto y Lenka, tampoco se negaron a la petición. ¡Hasta parecían ansiosos por escuchar cantar a los jóvenes peli-azules! Lo cierto era que, al notar los talentos de todos los "Justicieros" que pasaron a cantar, les provocaba fundar una campaña para promover todas esas hermosas voces, quizás hacerlos parte de un grupo para cantar en las bodas o en eventos especiales.

Kaito le había dado las hojas con las partituras (de la canción del helado) a Kiyoteru, para que éste tocara la melodía de la canción que (aunque originalmente se tocaba en otro instrumento, también) podía entonarse en el órgano. Cuando el Hiyama asintió, colocando las hojas en frente de su rostro y sobre el órgano, apto seguido comenzó a tocar la melodía. Era tranquila al principio, casi como la calma antes de la tormenta de epicosidad, que caracterizaba a toda canción de prestigio.

–"No hay un lugar a dónde huir... por la culpa de... éste calor..." –Empezaron a cantar al mismo tiempo y a coro los Shion, primeramente cantando con calma... para luego tomar unas bocanadas de aire cada uno y terminar soltando un épico grito de–. "¡Aaaaaaah!"

Akaito enarcó una ceja, con ligera sorpresa en su mirar ante el ver la sincronía y armonía de las voces de sus primos, al momento de cantar. Aunque al recordar cuál era el resto de la letra de dicha canción, sonrió de medio lado y pensó: *¿Con que cantarán eso, luego de tanto tiempo?*, debido a que YA conocía esa canción, desde que él y sus primos eran más jóvenes, al haberla compuesto en un rato de aburrimiento y ocio. Por su parte, los hermanos Sakine contemplaron la pasión y escucharon las voces de los dos peli-azules al momento de cantar, la melodía seguía escuchándose también. Lily nuevamente se unió a su esposo Kiyoteru, para ayudarlo a tocar el órgano, ambos se notaban también emocionados por la canción, que ahora tenía un tono pegajoso y rockero. Los azulitos continuaron cantando, una vez acabó el "sólo" de sonido.

–"Si hay un horrible sol... todo el mundo está... caluroso..." –Cantaba Kaito ahora sólo, agitando una de sus palmas contra su rostro y dándose airecito, como fingiendo que tenía calor, en lo que la gente lo miraba divertida y curiosa por la letra. Nunca habían escuchado una canción sobre el helado o el calor del verano, peor había una primera vez para todo–. "Llega el verano y su calor... haciendo que mi cuerpo sude..."

–"¡Ah! Mi estómago empieza a rugir... pero no hay... comida en dónde busco..." –Ahora cantaba Kaiko solita, llevándose una mano al vientre y fingiendo una expresión de pesar, como si estuviera hambrienta, provocando que la gente sonriera más. Aunque ahora la azulita expresó una idea en su rostro, levantando un brazo y con un dedo alzado, como descubriendo algo importante–. "Pero entonces... encuentro una cajita. Que sorpresa al ver qué adentro tiene..."

–"Que idiota fui... por eso..." –Cantaron ahora dualmente Kaito y Kaiko, mientras cerraban sus ojos y que se pegaban en la frente con una mano cada uno, como castigándose a sí mismos al ser despistados por alguna cosa. Pero luego, abrieron sus ojos de golpe y con ritmo más decidido, cantaron–. "¡La cuchara buscaré, para luego comer... el heladito que había en la caja que hallé! ¡Cremoso y fresco, me salva del calor...! ¡Adoro sentir su dulzura en mi paladaaaaaaar!"

Los hermanos Shion no pudieron evitar imaginarse el sabor de ese dulce frío en sus bocas, casi que echaban agua de éstas y que sus ojos se ensombrecían, a causa de entrar a un mundo fantasioso y lleno de helado. Akaito negó con la cabeza, pero sin perder su sonrisa divertida... admitía que aunque la letra era ridículamente graciosa, era pegajosa también.. definía perfectamente a sus primos. En lo que el matrimonio Hiyama tocaba el segundo "sólo instrumental", Kaiko y Kaito miraron de reojo a los hermanos Sakine... quienes le devolvieron la mirada, casi parecían querer cantar también. Pero al cerciorarse de que ya estaba a punto de terminar el instrumental, Kaiko volvió a cantar a sólo.

–"Por tanto ir a comprar heladito... mis ahorros me gasté..." –aunque cantaba, se notaba cierta ironía en el rostro de la chica, como si eso de verdad le hubiese pasado y ahora compartía sus "pasadas penas" con otros, a través del canto–. "Tanto fue mi descuido... que mi alcancía de cerdito se vació..."

–"Cuando el heladero llegó... a vender... comprarle no podía" –ahora quien cantaba sólo y expresaba su pesar era Kaito, una graciosa lágrima de cocodrilo resbaló por su mejilla y él continuó cantando–. "Pero al final... mi hambre ya no controlo. ¡Quiero helado, de cualquier sabor!"

Algo que desconcertó a los Shion azulitos fue cuando los hermanos Sakine parecían discutir algo con Akaito. ¿Qué pasó? Pues el Shion pelirrojo les había susurrados a los amantes del sake: "Vaya, parece que para estos mocosos el helado es mejor que CUALQUIER cosa... ¿no lo creen, mis estimados alcoholicos?", algo que pareció ofender un poco a los castaños. ¿El helado? ¿Mejor que el sake? ¡JAMÁS! Eso los impulsó a levantarse y dirigirse hacia los Shion cantantes, quienes los miraron con extrañeza y luego se vieron entre ellos. ¿Será que se habían decidido a cantar también? Pero... lo que cantaron Meiko y Meito, al mismo tiempo y armonizando sus voces aguda y gruesa (respectivamente), pareció no hacerles nada de gracia a Kaito y Kaiko... lo cual fue...

–"No saben apreciar... la verdadera frescura..." –iniciaron cantando con tranquilidad y seriedad, casi como sermoneándolos, para luego acabar con un par de gritos decididos–. "¡DEL SAAAAAKEEEEE!"

Al no haberles agradado las palabras cantadas de los Sakine (aunque sonrojándose ligeramente por lo únicas y atrayentes que eran las voces de estos), Kaito y Kaiko se vieron entre ellos, asintieron y señalando decididamente a los castaños, cantaron–. "¡Ya cállense de una vez... pedazos de ebrios! ¡El heladito es más sano y dulce que el sake! ¡Tiene sabores varios, dulzura y frescura! ¡El helado es mil veces mejor que su alcohol!"

Alargaron las sílabas de la última palabra, dándole ritmo a ésta y provocando que los Sakine también fruncieran sus ceños. ¿¡Cómo que un estúpido dulce frío, lleno de calorías y que engordaba podía atreverse a ser mejor que el todopoderoso sake!? Bueno, era cierto... el sake y su alcohol tenía consecuencias, como embriagar, emborrachar, dar mal olor... incluso causar mareos y vomitar, si se tomaba en exceso... ¡Bah, solo los débiles sucumbían ante eso! ¡Meiko y Meito no más se emborrachaban y vomitaban un poquito!

–"¡Mocosos sin razón! ¡El sake es mejor que su helado tan simplón!" –Cantaron nuevamente los Sakine, acercándose a los Shion y sujetándolos de forma muy... comprometedora: Meiko sujetó a Kaito del cuello de su camisa, mientras que Meito sujetó a Kaiko de la barbilla, ambos con sus rostros muy cercanos del otro. Provocaron que unos rubores mayores aparecieran en los rostros de los Shion, pero los Sakine sonrieron y finalizaron, cantando victoriosamente–. "Aunque pueda emborrachar... ¡Pero es mejor ahogar las penas, hasta vomitar!"

Kiyoteru y Lily en ese instante acabaron de tocar el instrumental, el cual fue secundado por un minuto de silencio, tanto por los cuatro cantantes como por los espectadores/invitados de la iglesia. Nadie decía nada... nadie parecía respirar, por el gran silencio del lugar. Los Shion miraban fijamente hacia los ojos del respectivo Sakine que los aprisionaba, casi sentían que ellos cuatro eran los únicos presentes allí... sus respiraciones estaban prácticamente una contra la otra, a causa de la cercanía entre sus rostros. Meiko y Meito sonrieron de medio lado, se miraron de reojo entre ellos y tras asentir complicemente, no lo pensaron dos veces para juntar sus labios contra los de su respectivo Shion: Meiko contralos de Kaito, y Meito contra los de Kaiko.

Unos ligeros grititos de emoción, dignos de toda fan-girl actual tras encontrar un épico cosplay de su personaje favorito en medio de la calle, fueron soltados por parte de las chicas presentes en la iglesia. Kiyoteru lucía sorprendido ante las acciones de los Sakine, pero tras sentir un tirón del cuello de su camisa a causa de su esposa, volteó a verla extrañado... pero ante la demanda de ésta de: "¿Y qué esperas, cuatro ojos? ¡BÉSAME YA, SI ME AMAS COMO JURASTE EN NUESTRA PASADA BODA!", Kiyoteru sonrió dulcemente y diciendo un: "Como ordenes, mi morza preciosa" para luego juntar sus labios con los de su esposa, la cual primero (ante la insistencia de éste por llamarla "morza") le dio un ligero golpecito en el pecho... pero luego se tranquilizó y dejó llevar por el beso, correspondiéndolo.

Luka se sorprendió y sonrojó ligeramente ante las acciones de sus amigos/inquilinos, pues NUNCA desde que los acogió en su casa/posada se habían comportado de forma tan... apasionada, bueno, Kiyoteru era el más santo de los dos, Lily por su parte era muy... Lily. Pero la Megurine pareció sentir leves celos, ¡ella también quería que llegara el día para besar así a alguien! Luka dio un ligero respingo, saliendo de sus pensamientos al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro, al girarse y alzar la mirada... descubrió que era un sonriente Gakupo. Ésta se sonrojó más debido a la cercanía de sus rostros, sobre todo al escucharlo susurrarle al oído: "Le ruego disculpe mi atrevimiento, princesa con voz de ángel", para luego éste juntar sus labios con los de ella. La Megurine se sonrojó bastante, abriendo sus ojos de par en par... más no apartó al Kamui o forcejeó durante el beso, más bien... lo correspondió y aceptó al final, cerrando lentamente sus ojos. Oh sí... Luka estaba decidida... ¡Luki ya sería el cuñado de un hombre, digno de ser el padre de los hijos que él y Luka tendrían a futuro!

Mientras que todos los tortolitos se besaban, una Haku sentada al lado de Teiru no pudo evitar suspirar, in algo de tristeza en sus ojos carmesíes... un único pensamiento cruzó su mente en ese instante, el cual fue: *Taito... te extraño... ¿Dónde estarás en éste momento?*. La Yowanne tuvo que secar velozmente una pequeña lagrimita, que amenazó con resbalar por sus mejillas. Pero el único que notó eso fue su primo Teiru, quien la miró con algo de preocupación y trató de animarla, tardó un poco... pero al final lo consiguió, tras hacerle traviesamente algunas cosquillitas a su prima y sacándole varias risas a ella.

_Espero que le haya gustado~ y como dije, intentare no tardar mucho, aunque no prometo nada -w- así que nos leemos hasta la próxima _


End file.
